Their Moment
by xoc13
Summary: Brennan wants to tell Booth she's pregnant but Booth's girlfriend beats her to it, telling Booth she's pregnant. What will Brennan do? Will Brennan tell Booth she's pregnant knowing his girlfriend's also pregnant? Give it a chance. B&B eventually.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this idea in my head and I just had to put it out here and let you guys decide if you wanna read more. It's different from anything I've written, so let me know if you like how it's going. I know it looks bad at the beginning, but it'll be B&B eventually:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth and Brennan were in the middle of a mind blowing encounter. It was difficult for either of them to explain how they'd gotten to that point. One minute they had been arguing and the next they were kissing. His body ached for her and he hadn't stopped things before they got to this point.

His hands were currently busy unclasping her bra. As soon as the bra hit the floor, he had one nipple in his mouth and the other between his thumb and forefinger. After a few minutes he switched his ministrations as Brennan ran a hand through his short hair. She didn't care about being pressed up against the side of the SUV in the middle of nowhere; she only cared that she was with him. It had taken her so long to admit her feelings to herself.

His lips made their way back to hers, their tongues dueling in their mouths. Brennan pulled his FBI t-shirt over his head, her hands mapping his muscular torso. She quickly undid his belt buckle, lowering his jeans and boxers to pool at his ankles. She grabbed his rock hard cock and gave it a few strokes, causing them both to moan. His lips were still on hers as his hand caressed one thigh, making upward progress underneath her skirt. He pushed her panties to the side and inserted one finger inside her; he deepened the kiss further when he felt the wetness and hotness of her core.

Her skirt was bunched at her waist as he entered her in one quick thrust, staying still for a few seconds, enjoying the feel before pulling out slowly.

She met him thrust for thrust as their rhythm increased. It wasn't making love; they both knew that, yet they still felt the connection.

Her orgasm brought his own and they rested their weights against the car as they tried to catch their breaths. Their bubble burst when his cell phone rang. Brennan had been around him long enough to know whose ring tone it was. Reality slapped them both in the face, hard. Brennan moved away from him, picking up her discarded clothing as Booth pulled his jeans and boxers up.

He answered the incoming call, already feeling guilty. "No, I'm…working." He felt horrible for the lie he had just told his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how much he'd messed up. He had not only cheated on his girlfriend, but he had just had a cheap encounter with Brennan…his Bones. He'd really messed up and he knew it. "Yeah, see you later." The guilt he felt grew when he heard the 'I love you' his girlfriend Mary gave him through the phone.

Brennan was dressed and seated on the passenger seat of the SUV by the time he finished his phone conversation. He walked around the SUV to the driver's side as he put his t-shirt back on. He started the car and drove, the uncomfortable silence killing them both on the inside.

Booth parked the SUV in front of her apartment building without saying a word. She made a move to exit the vehicle, but he held her hand.

"Bones?" She turned to face him. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have…" Brennan knew it was irrational to feel her heart breaking, but it felt that way. She could have had him… _all_ of him, but she'd said no. Now that she knew what it was like to have him, even that short lived moment, she knew it would be hard to see him go home to his girlfriend.

Rebuilding up her walls she said, "It's okay, Booth. I understand you have someone waiting for you." There was a short pause where she fought with all her might not to cry. "I know you pride yourself on being faithful and I won't make it hard for you." She had to bite on her lower lip for a second to keep from crying. "We're partners and we shouldn't have crossed that line." As much as he wanted to, he didn't say anything. "I'll see you at work." She said before exiting the vehicle.

"Yeah?" He asked barely audibly as Brennan closed the car door after herself.

Brennan entered her apartment and headed straight to her bathroom. She got in the shower and stood under the hot water. She wasn't trying to wash off what had happened. It had been something wonderful for her, but she knew it shouldn't have happened like that. He was with someone else and she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't knock on his door now and tell him she wanted _them_. That she was in _love_ with _him_.

B&B

Booth entered his apartment and went straight for a shower. He didn't want to wash off what had happened with Brennan. He'd always have that burned on his skin; he would always remember it.

His eyes were closed as he lathered up and allowed the water to rinse the soap off his body. He felt arms wrap around him.

"Mmm, hello." She kissed his shoulder and he instantly pulled away.

"I'm really tired." He shut the water off and exited the shower. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't think he'd ever be able to be intimate with her after what he had shared with Brennan. Mary was left dumfounded in the shower, instantly knowing something was wrong with Booth.

Booth was in bed when Mary entered the room. He used his sniper skills and pretended to be asleep. She slipped under the covers next to him and turned away from him. Booth opened his eyes and stared at nothing and thought about what had happened.

B&B

Two weeks later

The partners hadn't worked a case together since their encounter. They had felt that it had served them right to be separated for a while.

Booth drove them to their suspect's house and they seemed to be fine…but only on the outside. They weren't their usual self around each other and it was detrimental to making the arrest.

Booth was shot on the chest, instantly falling. Brennan took his weapon and fired at the suspect, but he was quicker and shot her first.

Brennan only had a flesh wound on her arm and was okay. Booth was taken to the hospital and the suspect was taken into custody.

Mary was in Booth's room the entire time he was kept in the hospital. It hadn't been such a bad injury and Booth would be out in a few days. Brennan had only seen him when the others had and she hadn't pushed to be allowed more time. She knew she didn't have the same rights as his girlfriend. She was just his…partner.

B&B

Three weeks later

Brennan was in her office's bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. _How am I going to tell him?_ She thought. She'd done five pregnancy tests and they'd all come back positive. She was pregnant. She was going to have Booth's child and as much as she didn't want to put him on the spot, she knew he deserved to know. He was a good father and regardless of what happened between them, their child deserved to know his father. _Booth_ was a good father.

Brennan left her office after a lot of thought and was on her way to the forensics platform. She had called Booth, telling him to drop by the lab because she needed to tell him something important. She was going to give him the news. She didn't know how he'd take it. They hadn't seen or talked much after _that _day. Before she reached the platform she saw him enter the lab. She mustered up all her confidence and strode towards him.

"Hey, Bones." _Well, at least he's calling me Bones._ "What's so important?"

"Can we go into my office?" She knew she was stalling.

"I'm on the run. What is it?" He didn't trust himself to be alone with her. He didn't' want them to have another cheap encounter. He wanted to be able to offer her more.

"I need to tell you that I'm pre…" Brennan was cut off by Mary entering the lab.

"Baby, since you told me you were stopping by the lab and I was close by, I didn't want to wait to give you the news." She touched his arm and smiled. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!" She hugged him and Brennan felt like the air in her lungs rush out of her.

"Dr. B!" Hodgins called Brennan.

"I have to go. Congratulations." She told him weakly before heading towards the forensics platform where her presence was needed. Booth stared after her for a few seconds, wondering what it was she had wanted to tell him. Mary kissed him on the cheek causing him to return his focus on her.

**So, do you like it? Is Booth's girlfriend really pregnant? What will Bones do?...**

**Review and let me know if there's interest for me to continue on this one.**


	2. Don't like her

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for reading. Glad you guys are giving the story a chance:) I know most, if not all, of you don't like Mary…heheheXD**

**Hugs to chymom for giving this chap a read over before I posted.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan listened to Hodgins as he gave her his findings. Brennan was doing her best to compartmentalize the situation, but she found it was difficult to do so. She'd just found out she was pregnant and that Booth's girlfriend was too. Brennan knew she had to tell Booth, but she didn't know how. Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't know how to give Booth the news about her pregnancy.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins waved a file in front of her. Brennan snapped out of her thoughts and took the file from him. She opened it up and read as Hodgins continued talking.

"Are you free to grab something to drink or eat before you go back to your office?" Mary played with his tie as Booth shot a look at the platform.

"Just let me see what the squints have for me." He gave her a weak smile and headed to the platform. He swiped his card and walked to stand across from Brennan. "So what'd you guys find?" He asked. Hodgins filled him in before leaving the platform. "What were you going to tell me?" Booth asked Brennan and Clark, who was standing next to Brennan, was able to discern that it was something personal. He wanted to make a get away, but he couldn't.

"There's an anomaly on the victim's sternum." Brennan stated, bent over the remains on the table.

"What's it mean?" Booth asked, knowing that he wasn't going to get it out of her. She wasn't going to tell him what she'd been about to tell him when Mary arrived. He wondered what it was and why the secrecy. Brennan was still scanning over the remains and didn't answer. "Okay, let me know when you figure it out." Booth wasn't aware of the double meaning his words had for Brennan.

"I will." She answered. With a nod he left the platform and exited the lab with his girlfriend.

At the diner Booth only ordered coffee as Mary ordered a meal. They sat on a table by the entrance.

"You haven't said anything. Aren't you happy?" Mary asked him. She knew he loved Parker and she didn't like his quietness since she told him about her '_pregnancy_'.

"Yeah, of course I'm happy. You surprised me. That's all." He took a sip of his coffee. "I wasn't expecting it since _you know_..." He looked around making sure no kids were within hearing range. He hadn't had intimacy with Mary since he and Brennan shared _their_ _moment_. She'd tried various times, but he couldn't…no, he wouldn't. He felt like he'd be cheating on Bones, as weird as that sounded. The first two weeks he'd been busy on an assignment that didn't include the squints and had been home pretty late. After the gun shot he'd been able to get out of it by saying he wasn't feeling well. He knew it wasn't fair to Mary, but he needed to sort things out. Well, that's what he told himself, but he knew that was a lie.

"Tell me about it." Mary mumbled sarcastically about their lack of sex life. Booth didn't comment.

He made sure she got in her car before he drove to the Hoover.

B&B

The case gave them their ups and downs, but by the end of the work week the team was able to crack it.

Brennan was in her office seated on her couch, getting ready to leave when Angela entered her office. The artist sat next to her and placed a hand on the anthropologist's knee.

"Sweetie, I'm your _best friend_ and you can tell me _anything_." Angela patted her friend's knee as she spoke. "I've noticed you've been acting different these last few weeks, especially this past week. I know the case was a pain in the ass, but I know that's not what has you like this. I tried to give you your space and time, but this has gone out too long." Brennan turned to look at her friend. The artist could see her friend was hurting. "What is it?" Brennan lowered her gaze. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you and Booth practically run out of the room when the other one shows up. What's wrong with the center?" Brennan once again looked at her friend.

Meanwhile, Booth's apartment

Booth exited the shower and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. After the arrest and paperwork, he'd left the Hoover. It was his weekend with Parker and that made him really happy. He hadn't seen his boy since he was shot. He really missed his boy.

Booth walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He stood in front of the kitchen sink, staring out the window as he drank his water. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Mary approaching. She took the opportunity and stood behind him. As soon as her arms went around him from behind, Booth did an eye roll. It was a good thing she didn't see him because Booth knew it would have led to a fight. Her hands wondered lower and he placed his glass inside the sink. He turned around and put some space between them.

"It's my weekend with Parker. Rebecca's going to drop him off pretty soon." He knew it was a lame excuse.

"Junior's been down lately. Maybe all he needs is some special attention." She sent him a playful smile as she took a peak inside his sweats and boxers. Her hand was reaching for his manhood when there was a knock on the door.

"Told you." He gave a sigh of relief as he went to answer the door. Mary gritted her teeth, disappointed but mostly angry at him for avoiding her advances _again!_

"Hi, dad." Parker hugged his dad as soon as Booth opened the door.

"Hi, buddy." Booth hugged his son tightly. He'd missed seeing his son and was thrilled to have him for the weekend. "Hello, Rebecca." He gave her a soft smile.

"Hello, Seeley. It's good to see you're all better." She gave Parker a hug and kiss before waving good bye.

"Hi, Parker." Mary put on her best smile for the Parker. She'd been happy to not have the boy for the past three weekends. Parker gave her a half smile; he didn't really like the woman, but oh well, she was his dad's girlfriend.

"You hungry?" Booth asked his son, he had an arm draped on his son's shoulders.

"Yeah, I didn't want to eat at home so I could eat with you." The 'you' was Booth only, Mary not included. "Can we go to the diner?" Parker asked hopefully. He really wanted to eat there with his dad.

"Sounds good." Mary answered for Booth and went in search of her jacket. Booth just gave his son an apologetic smile. The boy hugged his dad and gave him a full smile.

B&B

At the diner

Booth, Parker and Mary were seated on a table just by the entrance. They were eating when Parker suddenly spotted Brennan.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker spilled a few drops of his drink and Mary sent him a chastising look. Booth turned to where Parker's gaze was directed. Brennan was just in front of them, paying her bill. Brennan turned and gave Parker a smile.

"Hi, Parker." Parker rose from his seat and gave her a hug. He sat back down, across from his dad. "Hello, Booth." He returned the hello, smiling without knowing so. Brennan subconsciously took a fry from Booth's plate as Parker chatted with her. Booth pushed his plate closer to the edge of the table to ease her access to his fries. Brennan took another fry as Angela returned from the bathroom. The two had gone to the diner for a bite to eat and Brennan decided she really needed to talk with Angela, but it would be at her place where they would have more privacy to talk.

"Booth junior, what's up?" Angela and the boy shared a complicated hand shake and smiled at each other. The artist gave Booth a pat on the shoulder before the two women walked out of the diner.

B&B

Booth's apartment

Parke was in his room and Booth had been seated on the living room couch when Mary began her 'discussion' about _why_ _Brennan_ had to take fries from his plate.

"They're just fries. What's wrong with her getting some fries?" Booth gave her a confused look.

"I'm not an idiot. Your so called 'partner' wants you. Why can't she buy her own fries?" Mary asked, hands on hips.

"We all do that. Whoever has fries we just grab some. It's not a big deal." Booth stood from the couch. It was something the squints and Booth did. Take fries from each other's plate. _What's wrong with that?_ Booth thought to himself.

Mary kept at it and things were getting to a boiling point. Booth decided to drop it there and walk away. She was pregnant and fighting wouldn't be good for her. He left her alone in the living room and went to Parker's room.

"Hey, you're still awake." Booth closed the door after himself and walked to sit next to his son on the bed. He was just going to check up on Parker, but it was good to see his son was awake. It'd been a while since they had sat and talked.

"I wasn't really sleepy and wanted to read that comic you got me last time I was here. I forgot it and want it to read it." Parker answered, placing the comic on his lap.

"Wanna read it together?" Booth asked and Parker's face lit up.

Parker fell asleep before Booth finished reading the comic aloud. He kissed his son on the top of the head and pulled the covers over his sleeping son. Booth turned the bedside lamp off and sat back on the bed, his back resting on the headboard. He closed his eyes to think. A few minutes later his phone vibrated and he read Mary's message.

**Baby, let's not fight anymore. Come to bed.**

Booth flipped his phone shut and placed it on the bedside table, kicking off his shoes and placing his head on the corner of his son's pillow.

**Next chap, Brennan's talk with Angela and what's really going on with Mary's pregnancy. A few of you already have your suspicions, lol. You'll know on the next chap:) Reviews let me know what you think and might get you a sneak peak if you ask a question, lol.**


	3. She's not

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and reading:) Glad you likey:) **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Okay, so what happened?" Angela sat in front of her friend, waiting for Brennan to speak.

"Over a month ago Booth and I were returning from Virginia." Brennan's eyes roamed over the Hodgins' living room as she spoke. "We had just closed the case…"

"Bren?" Angela was trying to be patient, but she wanted to help out her friend and she needed to know what had happened between the partners.

"He'd cut through a dirt road and I'm not even sure how we started…arguing." Angela nodded her head and Brennan continued. "He stopped the SUV and we continued our _discussion_." Brennan took in a deep breath. "In retrospect, the fight was over something of little importance." Angela paid closed attention to where her friend was headed with her words. Brennan continued, saying that she'd stepped out of the car to breathe in the fresh air and calm down. Booth had followed her and stood face to face with her. Their lips had met and the rest was history.

Angela squealed, not believing the two had finally crossed _that_ line. "What happened next?" Angela was on the edge of her seat.

"His phone rang." Brennan stared into Angela's eyes. "It was his girlfriend." Angela could see the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." Angela rose from her seat and walked to sit next to her friend, pulling the anthropologist into a tight hug. Angela had forgotten about Booth's girlfriend. They ended the hug, but Angela kept an arm draped over her friend's shoulders. Brennan told Angela what happened after the phone call.

"Earlier this week…I…" Brennan took another deep breath and turned her head to look at her friend. "I'm pregnant." Angela's jaw dropped. After a few seconds the artist squealed and hugged her friend again.

"Have you told Booth?" Angela was clapping her hands in excitement.

"I was about to tell him when his girlfriend entered the lab. _She's _pregnant." Brennan felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh, no!" Angela wailed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Angela, why are _you_ crying?" Brennan asked, not understanding why her friend was so emotional.

"It shouldn't be like this!" Angela was still wailing and it was Brennan who started the hug this time. After a few minutes Angela wiped her face with her hands, not caring about her make up, and sat up straight. "Alright, first thing's first." Angela asked Brennan if she had confirmed the results by going to the doctor. Brennan told her friend she had an appointment early the following day; it was the earliest appointment Brennan had been able to get. "Okay, I'll go with you." Brennan sent her friend a smile. Angela rose from the couch and stood in front of her friend. "Sweetie, you're pregnant and you have to tell him." Brennan nodded; she knew she had to tell Booth. He deserved to know.

"Dr. B, you're pregnant?" Both women turned and found Hodgins standing under the threshold of the living room's entrance.

"Hodgie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked confused. Hodgins gave her the 'I live here' look.

"I heard your wails, Ange. I was worried." Hodgins walked closer to the two women. After Angela reassured him that she was fine, Hodgins turned to Brennan. He pulled her into a hug. "Congrats, Dr. B!" Brennan returned the hug, smiling at the bug man's obvious happiness. "Who's the father?" He asked after they ended their hug. "Oww!" Hodgins rubbed the spot Angela had just slapped on his arm. She gave him the 'this is an A and B conversation so C your way out' look. Hodgins nodded and left the two women to finish up their talk.

B&B

By the time Booth and Parker rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen Mary had breakfast ready and served. Booth eyed her suspiciously, knowing the woman HATED fixing something for him or his son to eat. She wasn't his slave; those were her own words.

"Eat up, my boys." Parker gave her a weird look and sat down to eat his breakfast. Booth and Parker washed their plates and cups once they were done. "What's the plan for today?" Mary asked, trying to wrap her arms around Booth. Booth walked out of her reach, not even knowing she was trying to touch him.

"Dad, can we go to the park and play some football?" Parker asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course, Parks." Booth and his son shared a smile.

"I'm not really in the mood to go to the park." Mary commented. Parker sent his dad a questioningly look.

"Parker, go change and get the football." Parker smiled wide, knowing his dad was going to take him out to play some ball. "That's okay. It's father/son time." He told Mary before he went to change.

Mary called her friend Monique to come over once Booth and Parker had left.

"I don't understand why you're upset. He's with his son." Monique sat next to Mary on the couch. Mary sent her friend a glare, but didn't say anything else.

"I told him I was pregnant." Mary's friend's eyes lit up.

"Congrats!" Monique made a move to hug her friend, but Mary waved her off.

"I'm not." Mary stated. It took Monique a few seconds to understand what her friend meant.

"Why would you tell him that you're pregnant if you're not?" Monique gave her friend a disgusted look.

"I know something happened between Seeley and his _'partner'_." Mary gritted her teeth.

"Ooookaaayyy." Monique still didn't understand why her friend's actions. "I still don't understand why you'd tell him you're pregnant when you're _not_."

"He's been _avoiding_ me for over a month!" Mary stood from the couch and began pacing. "I know something happened between them. I called him earlier this week and he said he was on his way to the lab. I was already in the area and stopped by. I saw him talking to _her_...and it just spilled out. I had it planned out already and it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"You're an idiot!" Her friend shook her head. "If he's been avoiding you for over a month, do you really think he's buying this 'I'm pregnant' story?" Monique shook her head.

"I planned on dragging him to bed that same night, but it didn't happen." Mary said frustrated.

"What are you going to do now? He's an FBI agent. He knows when murders are lying! He'll know you're faking!" Monique couldn't believe her friend's stupidity.

"I'll think of something. I just need to get him away from his _'partner'_ and I'm sure all will be alright." Monique shook her head again. She couldn't believe how much her friend had messed up.

**So, yeah, Mary's not pregnant. What a faker!XD I'd like to know your thoughts. Review:) what will happen next?**


	4. He told me

**I started classes again today and I had a loooonnggg dayXD My chem lab finished two hours earlier today and I chilled at the library as I waited for my next class. I was so happy to see the reviews and alerts:) Thanks! You guys encouraged me to finish up this chap before I went to physics class. And it was a good thing 'cause after that class my head hurt:( yes, physics is my least fave class) Don't know when I'll be able to post the next chap, but I promise I'll update whenever I can. If you're wondering what happened to 'My Only One', I know I haven't updated since Sat. I'm working on it, don't worryXD Oh, and don't worry. Booth will find about faky, faky and Brennan's new **_**status**_** soon.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan and Angela entered Brennan's apartment after the doctor visit.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brennan asked Angela as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Water's fine." Brennan nodded at the response and returned to the living room with two glasses of water. They sat side by side on the couch. "I got you this." Angela took out a small box from her purse. Brennan took the box, not knowing what was inside.

"Oh, Ange." Brennan stared at the Jeffersonian blue onesie Angela had given her. "Baby Squint." Brennan read the words on the garment, laughing softly. "Thank you." Brennan turned to her friend and gave her a hug. Brennan looked at the onesie again. "When did you buy this?" Brennan asked. She'd only told her friend about her pregnancy the previous night.

"I bought it a long time ago." Angela had bought the onesie when Brennan had decided to have a child and Booth was diagnosed with the brain tumor.

"You kept it all this time?" Brennan asked, not knowing why her friend would keep it after years.

"Yeah." Angela blushed a bit. "I still had the hope that you two would have a baby." They shared a smile and were silent for a few minutes. "When are you going to tell Booth?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, Ange." Brennan kept staring at the onesie. "It's going to cause him problems with his girlfriend." Angela growled, pissed off about the other woman being in the picture. When she got the chance, she would smack Booth upside the head for being such an idiot.

"Sweetie, if he has problems with his girlfriend it's all _his_ fault." Angela took a big gulp of her water. "He's an idiot!" Angela had to get it out in the open. Brennan didn't say anything. "Oh, sweeite. I don't mean that you're an idiot." Angela shook her head several times. "I mean, I know it takes _two_…you know what I mean?" Brennan gave her a soft smile and patted her friend's arm to calm her.

"I know." Brennan told her. Both women continued talking and a few minutes later there was a knock on Brennan's front door. "I'm not expecting anyone." Brennan rose from the couch and walked to open the front door. She checked the security hole, smiling to herself. Booth always insisted she had to check the security hole before opening up. "It's Hodgins." Angela rose from the couch and walked towards the door. Hodgins entered the apartment with food in hand. He'd been bothering Angela all morning, wanting to know if the doctor had confirmed Brennan's pregnancy.

The food was set on the dinning room table and the three were getting ready to sit down and eat.

"Dr. B?" Brennan looked at Hodgins as he closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"Dr. Hogins, are you crying?" Brennan asked as she returned the hug.

"No." Hodgins said, but his sniffle gave him away.

"Oh my god! You _are_ crying!" Angela said with a grin as the entomologist and the anthropologist ended the hug.

"No." Hodgins sat down and took a swing of his drink. Grinning Angela sat down on the chair next to his. Angela leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. They shared a smile and all three dug into their food.

B&B

Booth and Parker exited the elevator. They were halfway to Booth's apartment when they crossed Mary's friend.

"Hello." Booth told Monique and the woman turned white.

"I didn't know!" She said as she hurried to the elevator. Booth and Parker turned and watched as she quickly punched the button to call the elevator.

"Weird." Booth said as they continued to walk towards Booth's apartment.

"Just like you're girlfriend." Parker said under his breath.

"What was that?" Booth asked as he inserted the key in the key hole. Parker said he was hungry and Booth chuckled. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." They shared a grin as they entered the apartment.

After the two showered, Booth and Parker were discussing what to get to eat when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Parker went to answer the door.

"Expecting anyone?" Mary asked, wondering if Booth's _'partner'_ was showing up. Booth shook his head 'no'. They heard the door open and then Parker's enthusiastic greeting. Jared and his wife Padme followed Parker to the living room.

"Hi!" Booth was happy to see his brother and his wife. They visited rarely, but it was good to have them over.

Some take out was ordered and they sat down around the coffee table and ate. They had been talking when Mary announced her 'pregnancy'. The woman was just sinking deeper in her own lie.

"You're having a baby?" Parker asked. Booth could see the hurt in the boy's eyes for not being told earlier…and by his dad. Parker rose from his seat and went to his room.

"Parker…" Booth followed after him, shooting Mary a glare. Booth found Parker seated on his bed. "Hey, Parks, look at me." The boy looked at his dad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Parker asked, wondering if his dad wasn't planning to tell him.

"I've only known for a few days. I was going to talk to you later on tonight." He gave his son a hug. "I love you, Parker. Don't ever doubt it." Parker nodded. After a few minutes of just father/son talking time, they returned with the others.

Booth threw away the empty take out boxes. He stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes to just take a deep breath. He was staring out the kitchen window, his hands resting on the edge of the kitchen sink. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, finding Padme standing next to him. She didn't say anything, but the pat she gave him said she understood. It had been obvious how little the woman cared about Parker.

Once night fell

"You can sleep in my room." Parker offered his room to his uncle and his wife.

"You don't have to do that, Parks. We can sleep here on the floor." Jared told his nephew.

"No, it's okay. I want to. I'll sleep on the couch." Seeing Parker really wanted that arrangement, Jared and his wife accepted.

"We'll have a camp out." Booth told his son and Parker's face lit up. Booth loved seeing that look on his son's face. Mary, on the other hand, wasn't pleased with the sleeping arrangement; another night by herself.

Booth had a huge smile on his face. He was having a _really, really_ good dream.

_Booth's lips placed kisses all over _her_ swollen belly. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his cheek on _her_ belly. He felt _her_ hand thread in his hair and he kept smiling. Suddenly, he was no longer kissing _her_ belly but carrying his child. The baby was wrapped in a baby blue blanket and Booth was smiling wide. _Her_ hand touched his arm and Booth turned to face _her_. His smile widened when he saw _Brennan_ there. _

Booth opened his eyes; the living room was completely dark. He smiled, turning on his side and closing his eyes again.

B&B

Monday

Brennan ate a quick lunch before using the rest of her lunch break to go to the Hoover; not that she had a strict timed break. Brennan was going to tell Booth about her pregnancy.

Brennan exited the elevator on the correct floor, but was pushed back inside. Mary pressed the 'close door' button, followed by the 'hold' button. Brennan gave the woman a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked, through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan didn't understand what the woman wanted.

"Leave Seeley alone!" Mary got in Brennan's face and the anthropologist fought the urge to slap the woman. "Work related discussions and meetings are fine, but I don't want you to talk to him about _anything_ that's not work related." Mary studied Brennan's face, seeing the anger there and decided to hit it where it would hurt. "He told me what happened between you two." Booth hadn't told her anything, but Mary had her suspicions. "He told me how sorry he was and _showed_ me how much he loves me." _Bingo, baby!_ Mary saw the hurt flash in Brennan's eyes. "He promised me it would never happen again and I believe him." Mary had a victorious smile on her face. "And you should stop offering yourself." Brennan felt, as irrational as it sounded, that the ground was yanked from under her feet. It felt as if she was falling and falling.

Brennan straightened up and moved past Mary to press a button. Mary expected the anthropologist to say something, but she didn't. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and Brennan stepped out. Mary watched her walk away, not knowing that the bigger woman had been Brennan.

**Okay, I know Brennan can tell by a woman's gait if she's pregnant or not. But she doesn't know how far along Mary **_**'is'**_**. But Brennan will find out before Booth doesXD How long will it take Brennan to tell Booth she's pregnant and that Mary's a faky, faky?**

**Remember in the ep 'the critic in the cabernet' where Angela says she 'bought it a little onesie' and Cam says 'please, we're going to go nuts'? I remembered that and decided it would go perfectly for this storyXD**

**Reviews make me happy and it will be nice to open up my email after my physics lab and see wonderful reviews:):)**


	5. No way

**You've been great with reviews and alerts and faves. I know you guys are getting impatient, wondering when the heck Booth's gonna find out…Well, it starts to unfold in this chap:) You guys owe this chap to my partner. **

Booth looked up when he heard his office door open.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked Mary.

"I came to take you out to lunch. Are you working a case?" She asked, wondering if Brennan had been there for business or _pleasure_. Booth shook his head that 'no'; he had no case. Mary studied Booth as he finished off the paperwork he was working on. She could tell he hadn't been waiting for Brennan. A satisfied smile crossed her face as he rose from his seat and they walked out of his office. _Yes! Now that his partner's out of the picture everything's going to go back to normal!_ Mary thought as they rode the elevator to the ground floor.

B&B

"Sweetie, how did it go?" Angela saw Brennan entered the lab, heading straight to her office. The artist had followed. Brennan was pacing in her office and the artist knew something was wrong. "Bren?" At Angela's question Brennan stood still and looked at her friend.

"I didn't tell him." Brennan stated, resuming her pacing.

"What? Why?" Angela was confused. Her friend had left to the Hoover determined to tell Booth about her pregnancy. Brennan told Angela what had happened with Mary, gesturing wildly with her arms out of frustration. Angela was outraged at the aggressive turn things had taken. "Did she hurt you?" Angela asked, her blood already boiling at the thought of that icky woman's hands on Brennan. Brennan shook her head 'no'...well, at least not physically. "You should have slapped her or karate crippled her ass!" Angela was standing with her hands on her hips. Brennan just gave her friend a glare. "Okay, it might not have been the most rational thing to do, but you would have put her in her place." Angela made some slapping sounds and Brennan couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

B&B

"When's your next doctor visit?" Booth asked Mary once their food arrived. They'd gone to a small diner near the Hoover. Mary chocked on her drink, staring wide eyed at Booth.

"Why do you ask?" She managed to say once she remembered to breathe.

"I want to make sure everything's moving along the way it should." He ate some fries before continuing. "Since you haven't shown me any medical paperwork…" Mary caught him off.

"Do you doubt me?" She rose from her seat and pretended to be offended, walking out of the diner. Booth sighed and slapped some bills on the table before going after her.

B&B

Booth entered Sweets office, finding Brennan already seated on her side of the couch. They hadn't worked a case together. He hadn't been to the lab and she hadn't been back to the Hoover in almost two weeks.

"Agent Booth." Sweets gave him a nod and Booth sat down next to Brennan. The silence was heavy and Sweets eyed each of the partners.

"Anything new?" Sweets asked casually. The partners just stared back. "Hmm." Sweets tapped his pen on his notepad and decided on another approach. "Dr. Brennan, did you do something different?"

"No." Brennan answered, not understanding where the psychologist was headed with the question.

"Really?" Sweets eyed her from head to toe. Booth's stare hardened on the psychologist. _Was he checking her out?_ "You look different somehow." Sweets kept staring at her, not being able to place his finger on what it was. Booth eyed Brennan from the corner of his eye. She did look different. _Angry? Uncomfortable?...Prettier?_ Booth hadn't had the chance to really look at Brennan since _that_ moment they shared. "Alright." Sweets clapped his hands, causing the partners to return their attention to him. "Let's do a trust exercise." Sweets smiled wide and the partners grunted.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth followed Brennan to the elevators. She had almost broken his hand during their 'trust exercise' and he wanted, needed to know what was going on. He stopped the elevator's doors with his hand, but Brennan slapped his hand away. Booth was left confused. _What the hell was that all about?_

B&B

A month later

"Come on, Sweetie. It's Cam's birthday." They were all getting together at the Founding Fathers for a drink and some cake. Brennan was typing on her computer and hadn't removed her gaze from the screen as Angela spoke. Cam entered the office too and gave Angela a look. "Bren, let's go. It'll be fun." Brennan rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. She nodded and saved the file she had been working on.

Grabbing her coat, Brennan and the other two women left the office. Brennan caught the look Cam gave her from the corner of her eye. Ever since Brennan informed her boss about her pregnancy, Brennan had caught the pathologist giving her 'aww' looks.

At the Founding Fathers

Wendell, Sweets, and Hodgins were already there with a cake. Cam smiled and took a seat next to Sweets. Angela sat next to her Hodgie and Brennan took the seat next to Angela. They all ordered their drinks, Brennan's non-alcoholic. So far the only ones that knew about the pregnancy were Angela, Hodgins and Cam. Cam had been told for work reasons. The waiter was about to leave when Booth and Mary reached the table. Booth, much to Mary's displeasure, took the chair next to Brennan's. He gave Brennan a smile, which she didn't return. Mary ordered an alcoholic drink and Booth almost had a heart attack.

"You can't drink." He whispered, giving her a harsh stare. What was she thinking?

"I'm surprised you noticed. It seemed like all your attention was on _her_." Mary did a quick save. Booth gave her the 'we'll talk when we get home' look. He turned back to the waiter, ordering a non-alcoholic drink for Mary and a coke for himself.

The team was having fun, except when Mary made a comment. She had tagged along without being invited and every time she spoke there was the feeling of **'no one likes you'** in the air.

They were all listening to Cam's tale, laughing along. Mary seemed annoyed. Booth was staring at Cam, following her tale. He made a grab for his drink and brought the glass to his lips. When he took a swing of the drink, he noticed it wasn't his coke. He saw it was Brennan's drink and wondered why her drink was non-alcoholic.

"Sorry." He gave her his charm smile and handed her drink back. Mary was shooting daggers at them with her gaze.

"If looks could kill…" Angela whispered in Hodgins' ear. "So, Mary." Angela looked at the woman seated between Booth and Cam. "How far along are you?" Mary's clothes were non-form fitting.

"Close to four months." Booth answered. This piece of information sparked Brennan and Angela's curiosity. Booth gave Mary another look. He still hadn't gone to any of her doctor's appointments and his gut was telling him there was something fishy here. Feeling uncomfortable, Mary headed to the restrooms area.

After a few minutes of calming down, Mary made her way back to the table.

Brennan took her drink, sipping slowly when her gaze fell on the approaching woman. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was _no_ way that woman was pregnant. The glass slipped from Brennan's grasp, its content spilling on Booth's lap before the glass hit the floor, breaking into several pieces.

Booth stood from his seat, wiping his jeans with a napkin with little success. He turned to look at Brennan, thinking she'd done it on purpose. They hadn't been on the best terms lately. He saw the wide and far away look in her eyes and he knew the gears in her brain were shifting.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her arm, but she didn't look at him.

"Sweetie?" Angela touched her other arm. Still no response. "Bren, what's wrong?" The artist gave Brennan's arm a slight tug.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Cam asked worriedly.

"Y-yes." Brennan answered just as Mary took he sat next to Booth.

**BUSTEDXD what happens next?**

**Review:)**


	6. Unexpected

**Heya, you guys have been great with reviews, alerts and reading. Here you get another update:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Mary took her seat, looking around the others trying to understand what was going on. Brennan's eyes were fixed on the woman. Cam's eyes widened, noticing how the mood suddenly shifted. The others noticed too. Angela helped Brennan rise from her seat.

"Perhaps some fresh air will help." Cam offered. Angela was about to lead Brennan out, when Booth raised a hand for her to stop. He took Brennan's hand in his and led her outside. Brennan followed, her eyes never leaving _that_ woman. When Booth stopped to push the door open, Brennan bumped into him. It was then that her gaze turned to Booth.

Not letting go of her hand, Booth walked them towards the corner of the block. Brennan followed silently, still going over everything that had happened since she and Booth had shared _their_ moment. Booth turned the corner and stopped. He turned to look at Brennan, taking her face in one of his hands. He looked her in the eyes, examining her. He knew she wasn't drinking, so she wasn't drunk. He carefully moved her face to the side and then to the other, checking her. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes again.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Brennan's mind was somewhere else. She felt furious. Furious of the times the other woman had stopped her, even if the decision had ultimately been her's, from telling Booth. Furious at herself for having had considerations for a woman who was lying about being pregnant. "Look, Bones..." The heartbreak in Booth's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I know we haven't been _US_ since we..." He rested his forehead against hers. She knew what he was talking about. "You know what the only thing I regret is?" Booth asked with eyes closed. _He regrets it?_ Brennan thought, once again her mind working at a mile a second. "That we're like this." He motioned between them. "We haven't even been in each other's presence for long periods of time in the past three months and I hate that." He pulled his head back and took a step back. "I wished we could go back to being _us_." _Even if that means not having experienced what it was like to be with you. _He thought to himself.

"I've tried to tell you this before despite the fact that I don't know how to properly approach the conversation. It shouldn't be that difficult to just tell you, but..." Booth hooked a finger under her chin, staring her in the eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're going to be a father again." Booth gave her a soft smile and hugged her. After years of waiting and now that he knew what it was like to be_ with_ her, he couldn't. He was an idiot, trying to move on and messing up things with Brennan, only having given her a _short_ moment when they _deserved_ something better. Since she had decided to use his sperm to have a baby, he'd always fantasized about his next child, and any others after, would be with her. He wished he could turn back time and done things right. But he couldn't and he was going to love his child. "Booth, I'm afraid you don't understand." Brennan could smell the 'oh so unique' scent of Booth. It had been some time since she'd taken the time to enjoy his smell. Booth ended the hug, staring into her eyes again. Before Brennan could say the words, Mary came around the corner.

"You're even doing it in public!" She yelled at the two, turning the corner and running away. She was angry and she was going to make Booth pay. Booth knew he should go after Mary and keep her from doing something stupid, but he wanted, needed to hear what Brennan had wanted to tell him.

"Go." Brennan told him, telling him that he had to talk to the woman and clear up _something_. Brennan stepped to the side. "_We_ can talk tomorrow." Booth didn't want to leave without hearing what she had to say, but...Shit! He knew he had to go after crazy Mary. She gave him a nod and he reluctantly went after Mary.

Brennan turned the corner, finding Angela headed her way. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela searched her friend's eyes for any indication of what was going on.

"Yes, no… I don't know." Angela's worry grew at hearing Brennan's words.

"What? Are you feeling sick? Should I take you to a hospital!" Angela took Brennan's hand, ready to lead her towards her car.

"No. Can we just go to my place?" The plea in Brennan's voice worried Angela even further. Whatever it was, it was big.

Booth caught up with Mary a block away. "Let go!" Mary slapped Booth's hand away. "I told _her_ to stay away from you." Mary spat. Booth looked at her in disbelieve.

"What did you tell her?" Booth asked, angry at not knowning before that this woman had been responsible for Bones staying away from him.

"I know what happened between you two. I'm not stupid. You two slept together!" Booth stared at her, suddenly feeling even more like an idiot.

"You wanna talk? Fine. We're going to talk." Booth grabbed her arm, trying not to be forceful, and walked them to his SUV.

Hodgins saw Angela and Brennan pass by on the other side of the window. He rose from his seat and walked to the doors. Angela told him she was driving Brennan home and to tell Cam they were sorry to leave this early. Hodgins nodded, kissing Angela on the lips sweetly and giving Brennan a pat on her shoulder.

Hodgins returned to the table, telling Cam that Brennan and Angela had to leave. Cam nodded her understanding, hoping nothing serious was wrong with the anthropologist.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." Cam stood from her seat, looking sad.

"What? The birthday girl can't leave yet. We need to sing 'Happy Birthday'." Wendell stated, giving her a hug. Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell sang as she blew out the candles.

Cam's face ended up in the cake. She laughed, using a napkin to wipe off some of the frosting off her face. "Don't forget I'm still the boss." Cam used her best boss voice and the three men stopped smiling and looked at her. "I'm just kidding." She burst into laughter at the look on their faces. She thanked them and after one more drink they all headed their separate ways.

B&B

"I knew she was fishy!' Angela stated after Brennan shared her findings with her. Brennan gave her a 'really?' look. "Okay, so I can't tell about the changes the pelvis or whatever undergoes, but she wanted_ you_ away for a reason." Both women were quiet for a few seconds. "She's an awful woman."

"I need to tell Booth." Brennan ran a hand through her hair. "I was trying to tell him when yet again she appeared. I told Booth we'd talk tomorrow." Angela nodded that she should.

B&B

"Where are you going?" Booth asked as he closed his front door. Mary was already at the end of the hall. "We need to talk. Isn't that what you wanted?" He called after her, but the door slammed before he could even reach the hall. Sighing, he headed for a shower.

He pulled on some gym shorts and tee he kept in Parker's room. Booth had slept in his son's room or on the couch for some time now. He walked to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. He paid no attention to what was on; his mind was on what Brennan had to tell him. His gut was telling him it had to do with what she'd wanted to tell him when Mary had announced she was pregnant. Booth closed his eyes, preparing himself for the talk he'd have with Brennan the next day.

B&B

Booth was dressed in jeans and an FBI t-shirt he'd left in the living room when he did his washing. He was drinking coffee, getting ready to head out of the apartment for work. He opted not to wear a suit. He had plans to stop by the Jeffersonian and he had a feeling he'd be there for a while. Mary entered the kitchen, not acknowledging him with a greeting.

"I made an appointment for you with Dr. Garner." Cam had recommended the doc. Booth was tired of the same old evasive excuse. He was taking her to the doc's whether she wanted to or not. He would have done it sooner, had his mind not been caught up on the way things had changed with Brennan.

"What?" Mary looked at him outraged.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow morning and_ I'm_ going with you." Booth rinsed his cup and left it in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen and left the apartment. Once the front door had closed, she took the cup and tossed it against the wall. The cup shattered in tiny pieces from the impact.

Booth was on his way to the Jeffersonian when his cell phone rang. "Booth." He answered and listened for a few minutes. "Send the info to my phone." He hung up and stopping for a red light, dialed the squints. They had a case.

B&B

Brennan was crouched, examining the partially unearthed remains. Booth hooked his hands under her armpits and brought her to a standing position. Brennan turned to look at Booth, annoyed.

"Bones, come on you gotta eat." They had arrived at the crime scene because a group of hikers hand found a hand poking through the dirt. With the imaging unit the squints had seen that they were dealing with two bodies. They all got to work. Brennan, Hodgins, and Wendell worked on unearthing the remains. Cam was there to help too. Booth had busied himself talking to the hikers and the workers in the area. Everyone was taking a lunch break and Brennan had lost herself in the remains.

"I was just going to lunch." She told him as he led the way to his SUV.

Booth had opened the back of his SUV and they sat with their legs hanging out of the back. Booth kept looking at Brennan, not being able to fight the urge to lightly pinch her cheeks.

"Bones, I can't help it." Brennan gave him a questioning look, stopping the fork full of food midway to her mouth. Booth gave her cheeks a slight pinch. They both shared a soft laugh and continued eating. It was the first time in months since they had been like this; eating and seated next to each other.

"What's wrong? No good?" Booth saw that Brennan had stopped eating. Since she didn't answer him, he looked at her. "You look like you're going to be sick." Brennan's face went pale and she got off the SUV, moving to the side of the car. Noticing that Brennan was vomiting, Booth ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked concerned. She nodded. He handed her a napkin and some water.

"Thank you." She told him after she stood up straight. He gave her a stick of gum and she took it gratefully. "You need to know about my pregnancy." The last word was cut off by Wendell's call.

"DR. Brennan!" He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the look on the anthropologist's face. It said 'I'm going to kill you if this isn't important'.

"Dr. B!" Hodgins joined them too. With a sigh, Brennan followed Hodgins and Wendell back to where the remains were. There was an apparent emergency. Booth followed them, wondering if he had heard Brennan's last word correctly. _Did she say pregnancy?_

B&B

Night had fallen and the second set of remains had _finally_ been unearthed. Cam and Hodgins had already left. Wendell was helping Brennan take her equipment back to her car.

"Dr. Brennan!" Wendell watched as Brennan's legs went wobbly. "Are you okay, Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded. They were all just tired and hungry. Booth jogged over to where the two stood, next to her car. He had stayed; making sure the techs had everything ready to ship to the Jeffersonian before he left. Seeing that Brennan wasn't feeling well, Booth gave Wendell instructions.

Booth had an arm around her waist as he helped her walk to his SUV. Brennan didn't argue. He wasn't surprised she was practically falling on the ground. He stood close to her, her back pressed against the side of the SUV as he opened the passenger door for her. His body screamed at the familiarity there. He told himself that this wasn't the time to think about that. She was trying to get out of her jumpsuit. Booth helped her with the jumpsuit and helped her sit inside the SUV. He tossed the jumpsuit in the back and drove off.

B&B

They'd stopped for a bite to eat and Booth was glad that she'd finished _all_ of her food.

Booth parked the SUV in her building's parking lot. She was asleep and he thought she looked so peaceful. "Bones?" He shook her shoulder lightly, but she only mumbled and didn't wake up.

He carried her up to her apartment, using her key to open the front door. He walked past her living room to her bedroom. Her bedroom door was open and Booth entered. He let go of her legs, keeping an arm around her waist to help her stand. He called her name again to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around, confusion evident in her eyes.

"You fell asleep and I brought you up." Booth offered as explanation. She nodded and moved away from him; stripping down to nothing. As much as Booth wanted to look, he closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of the sheets and opened one eye. He caught the glimpse of a white t-shirt as she got under the covers. "I'm leaving. Rest." He leaned to whisper in her ear. She turned, and their lips met briefly. Before walking out of her room, Booth turned to look at her one more time.

B&B

Brennan opened her eyes, quickly shutting them. She opened them slowly, and almost jumped out of the bed at the light in the room. She looked at her nightstand clock and saw that it was past nine. She hurried for a shower and had breakfast before heading out of her apartment.

"Where's my car?" Brennan asked herself when she didn't find her car parked in her parking space.

Brennan exited the cab after paying and headed up the Jeffersonian steps.

Brennan didn't like showing up late for work, but Cam assured her that they had all just gotten in. They previous day had been long for all of them.

Brennan grabbed her lab coat from her office and followed Wendell to the room where the remains were laid out.

"Dr. Brennan?" The two stopped before they entered the room. "I just wanted to thank you for the letter of recommendation you wrote for me. The research project is going to be a new learning experience for me."

"You don't have to thank me." Brennan gave him an open palm pat on his shoulder. He obviously understood it meant approval and smiled wide. As they made a move to enter the room, an explosion occurred.

B&B

"Let's go." Booth was waiting for Mary by the front door. She knew she'd be busted once the doctor saw her. She was buying time, but she knew it was useless. As she walked towards him, his phone rang. "Booth." He answered. "Whoa, Cam, you gotta slow down. What happened?" Booth nodded, running a hand through his hair. He hung up and turned his gaze on Mary. "I have to go. There's an emergency at the lab. It's case related." He was quickly out the door.

"More like 'Bones' related." Mary said in a mocking tone.

**Sorry this is not where I planned to leave this chap at, but the chap was already long. **

**Review:)Maybe I can work up the next chap before I go to lab tomorrow night. (yes, I'll have lab during the Bones s6 premiere:(:(**


	7. He finally knows

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading:) I'm sorry about not posting earlier. My little brothers gave me hell yesterday, that plus night lab…I got home somewhat late and not in a good mood; middle school-ers can be a handful at timesXD**

**I'll try and update again during the weekend, but I start work tomorrow and I don't know how much advance I'll get on the next chap. **

**Thanks to chymom for giving it a read over before I posted. Kaslyna has been asking for a **_**chick fight**_** and with that and her 'have Angela do it' suggestion, there's some 'Angela escorts' Mary on this chapXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. I am NOT a medical doctor and this is fiction so, yeah…that being said, here's the next chap:)**

Booth entered the lab and found lots of movement. The FBI techs Cam had asked for and he'd had sent over were already there and doing their job. Booth spotted Cam by the forensic platform's steps. She was running a hand through her hair, obviously worried even as she tried to remain calm.

"Cam, what exactly happened?" Cam told Booth that apparently someone connected to their victims wanted something to be kept hidden. A man had snuck his way into the lab and set up a timed explosive device in the remains. The man hadn't been able to flee without being detected. Brennan gave him a glare since the FBI was responsible for the Jeffersonian's security software. The intruder was currently being held at the security's office: the FBI would take care of the arrest.

"Was anyone hurt?" Booth asked, his eyes scanning the lab for Brennan.

"Yes." Booth felt his heart skip a beat; he hoped Brennan hadn't been hurt. "Wendell and Brennan were the closest ones..." Booth felt all the air in his lungs leave his body. _Bones is hurt!_ Knowing where the two would be taken, Booth headed out of the lab and calling Charlie to take care of the intruder. Cam had to stay and supervise a few things before she too could make her way over to the hospital. Angela and Hodgins had already left.

B&B

"Oh, Jack. I hope their okay." Angela had tears in her eyes. "And the baby?" She asked, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, the baby!" Angela buried her face in the crook of her husband's neck. Booth stopped short when he entered the hospital's waiting area, hearing what Angela had said.

"The baby?" He asked; his mind racing and piecing a lot of things together. "What baby?" It should have been more like 'whose baby', but Booth had a pretty good idea of who Angela was referring to. He remembered: _'no protection'_, the _time_ that had passed, _the times_ Brennan had wanted to _tell him something_, how Brennan had seemed _different_, and before Angela could tell him, he knew it was _Brennan_ who was pregnant.

"Brennan's…" Angela made a move to get closer to Booth and slap him. She felt the urge to do so, but Hodgins didn't loosen his hold on her. Booth ran a hand through his hair. He _should have_ known. If he hadn't been so worried, feeling guilty for the way things had turned out, he'd have noticed what was going on right in front of him.

Booth had been pacing, waiting for someone to come out and tell them something. Cam got there just as the doctor approached the squints and Booth.

"How are they?" Angela asked, having a tight grip to her husband's arm. The doctor told them that Brennan and Wendell would be fine. "And the baby?" Angela and Booth asked with fear. Cam and Hodgins looked at each other. Had they missed something? They didn't know _Booth_ was the father. The doctor said the baby would be fine too.

"Can I see her?" Booth asked the doctor, wanting to make sure for himself how she was. "I'm the baby's dad." Booth said in case the doc didn't want to let him go in. Cam and Hodgins understood a few things when Booth said he was the father. The doctor nodded and a nurse led the way to Brennan's room. Cam took the opportunity to have a talk with the doctor.

"Thanks." Booth told the nurse as he entered Brennan's room. He walked closer to the bed and looked at her. She looked so frail and he hated to see her like that. As far as he could see she had some scrapes and small cuts. He would trade places with her in an instant without thinking about it. "You're gonna be okay, Bones." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Booth didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the chair next to her bed when he heard her mumble something. He rose from the chair and stood next to the bed. He took her hand in his, and gave it a light caress.

"It's okay. I'm here." Brennan opened her eyes slowly and stared at Booth. Her eyes looked around and when it kicked in where she was, she tried to get out of bed. "No, you gotta stay in bed and rest." Booth kept her from leaving the bed.

"Wendell?" She asked, remembering the explosion and being next to Wendell.

"He's gonna be okay too." Booth gave her hand a soft pat. Brennan placed her other hand on her abdomen, her mind racing to know if... "Relax. The baby's gonna be fine too. You're a very strong woman." He gave her a soft smile and Brennan could tell he was happy that the baby was okay. _Of course he would._ She thought. She wasn't surprised he already knew about her pregnancy. It had to come up if he talked with the doctor.

"When I knew I was pregnant I tried to tell you, but your girlfriend Mary arrived at the lab…" Booth nodded, indicating he knew what time she was talking about. "I didn't know what to do when she said she was pregnant too. I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose. I would _never_ keep our child from you." Brennan thought that was a bit ironic since it had taken so long for him to know about her pregnancy.

"I know." He assured her he knew she wouldn't do that. Yes, it had taken her time to tell him about the baby, but she'd done it because she was thinking about his other child. She knew how much he loved Parker and how much he would love his next child. "You should rest. We can talk later." Booth leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek, happy that she and the baby were going to be okay.

"No, we should have had this talk already. I didn't tell you because of _her 'pregnancy'_." Booth was able to catch the quotations in her voice when she said 'pregnancy'. He gave her a questioning look and waited for her to continue. Brennan didn't want to just spill out that Mary wasn't pregnant. She felt it wasn't the time or place, but by thinking about that she'd waited so long to tell him about her own pregnancy. Brennan decided to just say it.

Booth listened as Brennan told him that by Mary's gait she wasn't pregnant. Booth let out a soft chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked confused.

"I missed my Bones." He said, still chuckling softly. Brennan didn't miss the 'my' before 'Bones', but she didn't say anything. "You know…" Booth played a bit with her hair. "I guess deep down I kinda knew she wasn't pregnant. But I felt like when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker. I had that 'I'm gonna be a dad' feeling. It's just that I didn't know it was_ you_ who was pregnant." He gave a light laugh. He couldn't believe how much _their moment_ had changed their lives and he was excited to know that Brennan was carrying his child. As for Mary…he'd deal with her later.

"I'm sorry I waited to tell you." Booth gave her a smile and kissed her cheek again.

"I wasn't myself lately and we were distant." He gave her a sad smile. "I should have known. My gut kept telling me something wasn't right." He lowered his head and shook it several times. Brennan touched his hand and he looked at her. He gave her hand a squeeze and told her they would continue their talk later; that she had to rest. Brennan nodded, feeling the weight of the day and case on her shoulders. She didn't want to sleep, but resting her eyes would be nice. Booth gave her another kiss on the cheek and watched her rest.

B&B

It was morning and Booth was running a hand on his neck when he heard the room's door open. Cam waved him over to the door, not wanting to wake up Brennan. Booth rose from the chair and walked out of the room with Cam.

"What's up, Cam?" He asked, running a hand over his face. 

"You should go home, take a shower, eat something and sleep." Cam said Angela would stay with Brennan. Booth didn't want to leave Brennan, but a shower would be nice and he knew Angela wanted to see her friend. Nodding, he left towards his place. He had a talk to do with Mary.

B&B

Booth entered his apartment, closing the front door after himself.

"Mary!" He called out, wanting to have his talk with her. With all her evasive excuses he'd been suspicious of her 'pregnancy' and had he been at the top of his game and listening to his gut, he would have been able to catch her lie earlier on. But Seeley Booth was back!

Booth searched the apartment and didn't find her. He headed to the bathroom and showered. He allowed the hot water to fall on his body, enjoying the way it helped his muscles relax.

After his shower, he had a quick bite to eat. As he finished rinsing his plate and cup, he heard the front door open and closed.

Mary walked to the living room, tossing her purse on the couch. She turned when she heard footsteps approaching her. Without a word Booth crossed the distance between them, grabbing the hem of her shirt. He tossed her shirt to the side and took a step back.

"Hello, Seeley." She said with a purr, eyeing him from head to toe. When she reached his eyes, she knew he was beyond pissed.

"You lied! You're not pregnant." He was no bone expert, but she was not pregnant. That much he could tell and he would have done so earlier had he not been caught up with his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm not pregnant." Mary knew she had no way out. "But you have some nerve to call me a liar when _you_ were out there sleeping with your _'partner'_." She spat at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a horrible person." Booth rocked back on his heels, trying not to do something he would regret. "It's beyond to say that I want you out of my apartment and my life. I don't want to see you here when I get back." With that he turned and left, leaving a pissed off Mary.

B&B

Night was falling when Booth's cell phone rang. He left Brennan's room and went out to the hall to take it.

"Are you serious?" He asked, not believing what was going on. He listed for a few more minutes. Cam was stopping by to say good night to Brennan and Booth before leaving. She caught sight of Booth on the phone and waited until he was done with his phone conversation. "Shit." He mumbled as he hung up his phone, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked concerned for her friend.

"There was a fire on my apartment building." Booth sighed. "They don't know the cause yet, but it started on my neighbor's apartment. My place caught fire too." He ran a hand through his hair. "I should go check it out, but I don't want to leave Bones alone."

"Go. I'll stay with her until you get back." Knowing that Cam was going to stay with Brennan and there were agents in the building, keeping any suspicious people from getting close to either Brennan or Wendell. They still didn't know if the bomb placer had an accomplice.

Hodgins and Angela had gone to the cafeteria on the hospital's first floor for a bite to eat. Angela went up ahead of Hodgins to see if her friend needed something before they went home. Booth was going to stay with Brennan and Wendell's mom was with him. Hodgins and Angela decided to go home and come back in the morning to be with Brennan. Angela had just reached the hospital's waiting area when she caught sight of Mary. Angela narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"What are you doing here?" Angela hissed, having an iron grip on the woman's arm. 

"I just came to say 'hello' to _slutty_." It had taken Mary some time to know what hospital Brennan was in and she wanted to say a few things to the anthropologist.

"You could have done so just by standing in front of a mirror." Angela pulled the woman's arm, effectively showing her the way out.

Hodgins reached the waiting area and looked around for his wife. He had told Angela he'd meet her there.

"Ah, there you are." He said when he finally spotted Angela. He was confused to see her coming from the elevators and not from the rooms. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I was just taking out the trash." She said with a grin. Hodgins knew that sight all too well and wondered 'who' the trash had been.

**Review:)**


	8. Out of the gutter

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:)good to know you like this story:)sorry it took me a few days to post, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth talked to the Fire Marshal, but he wasn't allowed to enter his place. He was told that it would be sealed until further inspection. From what Booth could see, it didn't look like there was much left. Fortunately there had been no life loss during the fire. He tried to stay positive as he headed back to his SUV.

After Angela and Hodgins said good bye, it was only Cam and Brennan in the room. Cam asked Brennan how she felt and after answering, Brennan asked about the case. Cam had to smile at that. Even in bed, Brennan wanted to be kept in the loop. Cam told Brennan that they were getting on it the following day.

"We?" Brennan asked, knowing that Wendell was also in the hospital.

"I've got Clark and Daisy to help." Brennan nodded, comfortable with having _Mr. Let's only discuss work matters _and _annoying Daisy_ work with the now compromised remains.

As Booth drove back to the hospital, he wondered if Mary had something to do with the fire. She was definitely a suspect after her behavior, but Booth needed to know what the cause of the fire was before he went around pointing fingers. He knew it wouldn't look good for Mary if she had been involved with the fire.

Booth parked in the hospital's parking lot, quickly making his way towards the main entrance. He continued his speedy walk towards the elevators and punched the button to call the elevator.

When he reached Brennan's room he could hear Cam and Brennan's voices. He caught a bit of what the conversation was about and shook his head lightly. _Even in bed Bones can't just sit back and relax._

"Seeley." Cam and Brennan both took in Booth's dejected stance. Booth stood by the foot of Brennan's bed, his hand landing on Brennan's left foot, giving it a soft squeeze. Brennan could tell there was something wrong and she studied his face.

"Alrighty then." Cam stood from her seat and gave them both a wave. Booth watched as Cam left the room and once she was gone he turned to Brennan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, giving her foot a light rub.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brennan searched his eyes for any indication as to what was going on. "What happened?" Booth gave Brennan a soft smile and told her about the fire. After a few seconds of silence Brennan gave his hand a tap with her foot to get him to look at her. "I'm sorry about your place." Brennan offered and Booth gave her a smile.

"You should rest, okay?" He gave her foot another light squeeze before he moved the chair closer to her bed and sat down. He rested his elbow on the bed, his head held by his hand. He closed his eyes for a second and was about to open them when he felt Brennan's hand thread in his hair. Her fingers set a soothing caress on his scalp. Booth soon found himself drifting off without wanting to.

B&B

"What are you doing here?" Mary stared at her friend when she heard the words, pushing past her to enter.

"Nice to see you too." Mary told her friend as she removed her jacket.

"I can't believe you went to such an extreme to get back at him." Mary stared at her friend confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even done anything. I was going to talk to his 'partner', but I…" Mary's friend caught her off.

"You don't know about the fire?" Mary's eyes went wide when her friend told he about the fire at Booth's apartment building.

"How do you know there was a fire?" Mary asked.

"I stopped by, trying to see if I could catch you before you went and did something stupid." Mary felt panic course through her.

"Seeley's going to think I cause the fire!" Mary began pacing and running a hand through her hair. She hadn't caused the fire, but she would definitely be a suspect. Mary made the silent promise to stay away from the partners if she wasn't blamed for the fire.

B&B

Booth rubbed his head against the bed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. He felt there was someone else on the bed and he realized he'd fallen asleep with his head on Brennan's bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight. Brennan was sleeping and Booth didn't want to wake her up.

Days later

"All set!" Booth clapped his hands together once he handed Brennan her laptop and Brennan rolled her eyes at him. Since being released from the hospital Booth had kept Brennan in bed, making her feel like all the bones in her body were broken because he didn't let her _do_ anything. After knowing that the fire was caused by an electrical problem, Brennan had offered Booth to stay at her place until it was renovated. He'd agreed but Brennan soon found that Booth had turned the overprotective switch _on_.

"Dr. Brennan…" Through video chat Clark and Daisy were going to wrap up the case with Brennan. They'd work endless days and nights to get the case closed and the man responsible behind bars. The arrest had already been made when their suspect had placed the explosives at the Jeffersonian. Booth and the rest of the team were glad to have enough to have the man rot in jail for the murders and for the attempted murder on the team.

Booth, seeing that Brennan and the squints were busy, left her bedroom. He walked to the kitchen and fixed dinner for them.

Brennan was wrapping up the video conference when Booth returned. He took her computer and sat it on the small desk she had in her room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Booth asked when he saw Brennan getting out of bed.

"Booth, I'm _not_ an invalid." She slapped his hands away with a light chuckle and made her way to the bathroom.

Booth returned to her bedroom with a tray of food. He left the tray on her bed and walked to the bathroom's door. He knocked softly. "Bones?" He asked worried. He waited a few seconds and knocked again. "Bones?" His worry increased. He heard a grunt coming from the bathroom and he burst through the door. Brennan gave him a glare as she stood and flushed the toilet. He turned a few shades of read, knowing he'd overreacted.

Brennan walked out of her room and headed to the living room. Booth had followed her out of the bathroom and saw that she had walked out of the room without touching her food. "Bones, you gotta eat!" Booth called after her.

"I don't want to eat in bed. Bring it over here." _As long as she eats._ Booth told himself as he picked up the tray with food and walked out of her room. He found her seated on the couch and he joined her.

Once they finished eating Booth did clean up.

"You should let me help." Brennan called from the couch. She liked it a little too much to have Booth taking care of her needs. And then her eyes landed on his waist as he moved around in the kitchen. Speaking of needs…

"Bones?" Booth waived his hand in front of her face, trying to get her back from wherever her mind had taken her.

"Huh?" Was all she could utter before she returned from her thoughts. Booth gave her knee a light squeeze as he sat down next to her on the couch. Brennan asked Booth how much clothes he had.

"How much clothes do I have?" Booth asked confused by her question. Brennan nodded and he told her he had four suits he'd left at the dry cleaners, the clothes he was wearing when he was told about the fire and two gym shorts and two t-shirts he used for working out and kept in the back of the SUV.

"And underwear?" Brennan asked, wondering if he was going _commando_. Booth gave her a look, wondering what she was getting at.

"I bought some the other day." He cleared his throat a few times, not missing the way her gaze landed on his lap. There was a knock on the front door and Booth rose to answer it. Brennan took a deep breath, knowing that sharing her apartment with Booth would become very difficult if she didn't get her mind out of the metaphorical 'gutter' and soon.

**Review:)**


	9. Closing the distance

**Thanks for all the support you've given this story:) Sorry it took me so long to update, been busy with work and school, hardly have any free time. I'll work on updating soonerXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Hello, Angela." Booth greeted the artist. She only gave him a head nod as a greeting. She entered the apartment and Booth closed the door after her.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Angela said excitedly.

"Hello, Angela." Brennan couldn't help but smile at the artist's evident enthusiasm. Angela hugged her friend tightly.

"Need...to..." Brennan managed to squeak out.

"Sorry!" Angela's face turned pale, regretting hurting her friend.

"I'm fine." Brennan assured the two, grateful she could breathe again. Angela sat down next to her friend on the couch, but neither spoke.

"I get it." Booth said with a soft laugh. "I'm outta here. I'm gonna shower and then I'll be in the room. Let me know if you need anything, Bones." Booth said and Brennan gave him a nod that she would. "Angela." He sent her a wave, which she returned. Once he was out of earshot Angela turned to Brennan and fanned herself.

"Do you take a peek when he's in the shower?" Angela asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Brennan's eyes shot wide. She'd only been back from the hospital for a few days and come to think of it, the thought of seeing Booth in the shower sounded_ pretty_ good.

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"I..." Brennan took a second to think. "It would be an invasion of his privacy." Brennan stated, patting herself on the back, mentally, for sounding so calm and collected when in reality she NOW_ really_ wanted to take a tiny peek.

"You're no fun." Angela joked, switching the conversation to another subject. "How are you feeling? Do you feel tired or anything?" Angela's concern for her health was evident and Brennan gave her friend a pat on the hand.

"I'm fine and I can't be tired when Booth doesn't let me do _anything_." Brennan sounded annoyed, although she liked his pampering.

"What does he do for you?" Angela asked, interested to know if the G-man was doing his job and taking care of Brennan and the baby.

"He cooks, cleans and doesn't want me to_ leave_ the bed. It seems like he's afraid I'll break, which is not..." Before Brennan could continue, Angela cut in.

"Sweeite, let him take care of you. Enjoy it." Angela smiled wickedly and Brennan knew that look well. "Does he bathe you too?"

"No!" Brennan shrieked, not sure why. She was no prude, but this conversation was doing nothing to help her mind leave the gutter. "How have you been?" Brennan decided to move the conversation to another topic.

"I've been missing you at the lab and worried about you." Angela admitted.

"You shouldn't be worried, Ange." Brennan patted her friend's arm as she told the artist that she was fine and would be back at the Jeffersonian in a few more days.

Booth was in the shower, enjoying the way the hot water fell on his body. He closed his eyes and thought about all that had happened in the past months. His partnership and friendship with Brennan had suffered because of his relationship with Mary and he felt bad about it. He felt bad about their first time being something quick. He knew it must have been hard for her to know she was pregnant and not tell him and it had all been just so that he wouldn't have had problems with his girlfriend. He'd been an idiot, but he was going to fix that. He was going to take care for her and their baby. _She's gonna be a good mom. _He thought, smiling softly to himself.

As he lathered up and the smell of her soap invaded his senses, he found his thoughts straying back to _their moment_; when they'd conceived their child. It hadn't been romantic or ideal, but there had been a connection; he'd felt it. He wished she'd give them the chance to work out things; to make of _their moment_ a long lasting relationship. He continued to think about their encounter and how they could work things out from where they were at now. He opened his eyes and found how hard he was. He stared at himself for a few seconds, the images of them together were still floating in his mind. He contemplated taking care of that himself, but he fought against it despite having denied himself for some time now. He turned the water to cold, suppressing a yelp. He knew Angela would pick up if he'd engaged in a private session with himself and he also knew that he would never hear the end of it.

Booth exited the shower, drying quickly and throwing on a tee, boxers and shorts. As he did so he smiled, knowing that he was going to wait for Brennan; wait until she was ready for them. Taking a look in the mirror he decided that he really needed to do some clothes shopping.

B&B

Booth had gone straight to his bedroom, in other words Brennan's guest room, and gone straight to bed. He'd been tossing and turning, unable to relax or fall asleep. He turned on his side and saw that it was close to midnight and since he was still awake he decided to check up on Brennan. He rose from the bed and padded barefoot out of her room.

Her bedroom door was open and it was obvious that she wasn't in the bed.

"Bones?" Booth whispered as he lightly knocked on her door. Not hearing any respond, he slowly walked to the bathroom in her room but also found it empty. He scratched the back of his head, wondering where she was and what she was doing at such a late hour. As he made a move to exit the room, he caught sight of the single light coming from the living room.

Brennan was on the couch with her back against a couch pillow, her legs spread on the  
couch and a National Geographic magazine in hand.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Booth asked as he approached.

"I'm not sleepy and I don't want to be in bed." Brennan hitched the magazine higher up, effectively blocking her face from view. Booth smiled because he'd caught her pout-y face when she said she didn't want to be in bed. Booth carefully lifted her legs, causing Brennan to put the magazine down and look at him.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and brought her legs to rest on his lap. Her thighs felt warm on his lap but Booth kept his attention on her answer.

"I was about to start an article a set of mummified remains found in..." Brennan _tried_ to ignore the warmth radiating from his lap as she flashed the article's title at him.

"Cool. Read it to us." He gave her his charm smile and Brennan found herself returning it as she began to read.

It took Brennan longer to read the article than it would have usually taken her. Booth had started drawing light circles on her legs and Brennan found it a bit distracting; in a _good_ way.

Booth was quiet. There was no doubt that he'd been listening to her as she read, but Brennan could tell there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong, Booth? Why couldn't you sleep?" Brennan asked as she closed the magazine, tossing it on the coffee table. Booth sighed, tossing his head back and taking in a deep breath.

"It was supposed to be my weekend with Parker." Booth's tone conveyed sadness.

"Was?" Brennan asked and at the concern in her voice Booth shifted his gaze towards her. "Is Rebecca keeping him from you again?" Brennan knew that he fought to have his son more often and most of the time ended up having to conform with whatever set up Rebecca came up with.

"Nah." He shook his head. "It's just that..." Booth sighed again.

"Just what, Booth?" Brennan felt guilty for not having told him sooner about her pregnancy and Booth noticed.

"You have to stop doing that." Booth said, drawing circles on her knees.

"Stop doing what?" Brennan asked, noticing that his hands were higher up on her legs.

"Feeling guilty about not telling me about your pregnancy before you did." He gave her left knee a squeeze. "I know now and the both of you are okay. That's what counts." They shared a smile and Brennan could tell he was being honest.

"You don't have to pass up your weekend with Parker because you're staying here. I have no problem with Parker being over for the weekend. In fact, I haven't seen him in some time and would like to spend time with him." Booth gave her another smile at hearing her words. He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Bones." His breath brushed against her neck and Brennan turned to face him. They stared at each other and felt the like the temperature was turned up. Subconsciously they began to close the_ close_ distance between her lips. Brennan took the initiative and gripped his t-shirt, getting ready to have their lips meet.

**To be continued…**

**Review:)Yay, Bones will be back next week:D**


	10. Them again

**Thanks for the alerts, reviews and for reading. Here's the next chapter:) It's not really long, but there's movement and I'll try and update tomorrow too:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Their lips had met in a soft kiss, but it had soon turned heated. They were needy for the other. Brennan released her grip on his shirt and allowed her hands to wonder lower on his body. Booth brought one of his hands to thread in her hair as they continued their thorough exploration of the other's mouth. Booth felt like he could do that all night. But when her hands slipped under the hem of his tee and began to map every muscle with her touch, more than kissing would be alright with him. Brennan dug her fingertips on his skin as she tried to get closer. Booth wrapped an arm around her waist to help her settle more fully on his lap so that she wouldn't be in an uncomfortable position.

Both had their eyes closed but Booth noticed when the light went out. He tried to shrug it off; perhaps there was a black out. But his sniper instincts tugged at his attention, alerting him that they weren't alone anymore. Booth wrapped another protective arm around Brennan, readying himself to keep her and their baby safe. He broke the kiss and turned his face to the side, trying to make out the silhouette of the person standing oh so very close from them. Brennan had followed his lips when he broke the kiss. She kissed his cheek, making her way to his lips as she opened her eyes. Even in the darkness she could tell his attention was elsewhere. That's when it hit her. The light had been on and now it was off. The light was turned on again and Brennan had to adjust her eyes to the light before she looked at the man standing near them.

"Dad?" She asked, wondering what he was doing there and despite loving her father and wanting to see him, she didn't like the interruption. "How did you enter?" Brennan asked.

"You gave me a key, baby girl." Max eyed Booth and Booth gulped. "I was camping with Russ and his family and as soon as I got the message I made my way over here." Max had used his skills to not make any noise when he had entered the apartment. He had expected his daughter to be sound asleep and wasn't ready to find her and her partner in a heated kiss. "It's late and I didn't want to disturb your sleep." Booth gulped again at the look Max sent him.

Booth could tell Max was telling him with his glare that he better watch it and treat his baby girl right. And then Booth zoned out from what Max and Brennan were saying. _A baby girl._ He wondered if their baby was a girl and if she would have her mother's eyes, hair...

Booth returned his attention to his surroundings as he felt Brennan shift positions on his lap. He wondered is she was going to stand up, but she just swung her legs off the couch and over his. Booth now believed she was fine and her movements were not constricted at all. Perhaps he shouldn't make her be in bed 24/7.

Brennan rose from Booth's lap and stood in front of her father. Max examined her, seeing that she seemed to be fine, yet something was different about her. Booth noticed that Max needed to have some alone time with his daughter and he made himself scarce. He had hated the interruption as much as Brennan, but looking at it on the bright side it gave them more time to work out things and talk before they took _that_ step.

"I'm glad you're okay." Max hugged his daughter, knowing there was something different about her.

They sat down and talked, father to daughter. He was happy to know that she was pregnant. Brennan felt the need to tell her father and she was glad she had the opportunity to do so personally. She would have preferred Booth present in the conversation, but she knew he understood that she needed to talk to her dad alone. They hugged for some time, Max was happy that his daughter was pregnant and that the father was a good man. As Max ended the hug he smiled to himself. He was going to have a talk with Booth.

"Dad, you can take my bed." Brennan offered, but he shook his head.

"No, the couch's fine." Max tried to keep the smile off his face when he saw the look on Brennan's face. _He'd been there, done that_ and he knew that those two were trying to get some alone time. Max would let them have their alone time, but first he needed to have a conversation with Booth.

"Good night." Brennan said, kissing her father's cheek and heading to her own room. Once Brennan was in her room, Max made his way over to the guest room.

Booth was on his side, starring at the wall when he heard the bedroom door open. "Hey, Bones what's…" He turned and was surprised to find Max entering the room.

"No, I'm not Tempe." Max walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey, Max. How can I help you?" Booth asked as he sat up.

"Tempe told me about her pregnancy." Booth waited to listen to what Max had to say, but he wasn't prepared for what he heard next. "You're a good man, Booth. I've told you before that that's what I want for her." Booth thought that the conversation was going well so far. "But…" Max paused, giving Booth a stare. "There's a baby on the way and you better treat my girl right." Booth nodded that he would. The two men stared at each other, their gazes speaking volumes. "Alright." Max nodded, "It's late and we should sleep. In the morning you and Tempe can start to figure out whatever it is that you two need to figure out." Max got under the covers and said good night. Booth stared at the older man. It hadn't been in his plans to share the bed with Brennan's _dad_.

Brennan turned on her side and saw that it was almost five in the morning. She couldn't sleep despite being tired and decided to go to Booth's room. Booth turned to face the door when he heard it open. He watched as Brennan quietly made her way towards the bed. She put a finer to her lips and waved him to get out of bed. Booth shook his head 'no', wondering if his leaving the bed would alert Max. Brennan took one of his hands in hers and tugged lightly. Booth left the bed as quietly as he could and followed her out of the room. Max smiled to himself as he turned on his side. Those two thought they'd fool him. _Hah!_

"What's up, Bones?" He asked, wondering if she needed something. Brennan walked to the living room and he followed, both seating on the couch to talk.

"When are you calling Rebecca?" Brennan's question reminded him that he needed to tell Rebecca that he would have Parker for the whole weekend and not just for a day. Having his son for the entire weekend was another reason to hug and kiss Brennan.

"I'll call her in a few more hours. It's not wake-y time for most people yet, Bones." He gave her a soft smile and didn't miss the yawn she tried to stifle. "Bones…" His tone was serious. "You're sleepy. You should sleep." Brennan shook her head even as she yawned again. "Yes, you are." He placed a couch pillow on his lap and patted it. Brennan placed her head on the pillow and the two shared a look. "Yeah, we'll talk about it when you wake up." Brennan smiled, liking that they were on the same page. It seemed like they were once again returning to being their self with each other. They needed to talk and being all cuddly with Booth felt perfect at that moment. She didn't mind postponing their talk for a few hours because she _knew_ they _would_ talk.

Brennan was facing Booth, her face rubbing on his abs as he ran a hand up and down her back.

**Review:)**


	11. Beginning to fall into place

**Sorry for the delay in posting for this story. I had started this chap since last Wed. but hadn't gotten around to finishing it. Will work on updating soon. Not sure when since I have a physics test on wed and a chem test on Friday. Thanks to all those who've read and followed, alerted and reviewed the story:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth was awoken when Max tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Booth asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I can see that Tempe and the baby are in good hands. I'm going to be in DC. Tell Tempe to call me." Max knew those two needed time and space to work things out and he wasn't going to intrude. "Remember what I told you." Max held Booth's gaze and was comfortable knowing that the agent understood. With a nod and a caress to Brennan's head, Max left.

Booth carefully scooped up sleeping Bones and carried her to her bed. He placed a soft kiss at the top of her head and hurried for a shower. He prepared a quick breakfast and left Brennan a note on her dinning table.

Booth was at the Hoover in good time and went straight to work on his paperwork, hoping to get as much as he could done before lunch time. That way he would be able to have lunch with Brennan and make sure she ate something. _She's eating for two._ The thought made him smile.

Brennan opened her eyes slowly and instantly knew she was on her bed. She turned and saw that it was past ten. She rose from the bed and walked to her kitchen. She saw Booth's note and smiled. She heated the plate of food he'd left for her and called her dad as she sat down to eat. Max told her that he was staying in DC and once again told her she could count on him.

Brennan rinsed her plate and cup and moved to change the sheets for Parker's stay over the weekend.

"Booth?" Booth's head snapped up when he heard Hacker's voice. "What are you doing here?" Hacker asked, knowing that Brennan was still in bed rest.

"I'm doing paperwork." Booth answered.

"You can do that at home." Booth blinked, wondering if he was hearing right. "The case is solved. You can take the paperwork with you." Hacker stepped into Booth's office, closing the door after him. "How's Tempe feeling?" Hacker asked shyly.

"Bones is doing fine." Booth answered, already gathering the files to leave.

"Tell her I hope she gets well soon." Hacker gave Booth a nod and left the office.

"Sorry, Buddy." Booth whispered to himself as he walked out of his office. He knew that Hacker was still waiting for an opportunity with Brennan and who could blame him? But Hacker had no chance now. "He, he, he." Booth laughed as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Boy, you better stop that. You're freaking me out." Caroline's voice caused him to turn. The prosecutor was eyeing him suspiciously and Booth shot her a smile as he got in the elevator.

Booth was whistling as he drove back to Brennan's place. When he stopped for a red light he remembered that he hadn't called Rebecca yet. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rebecca's number. He sighed in relief when Rebecca didn't give him crap for calling her only hours before Parker was out of school.

"Bones?" Booth called as he closed the front door to Brennan's apartment. He walked to the kitchen and left the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He had made a quick stop at the store to buy the things Parker liked to eat. "Bones?" He called again, wondering if she was still asleep. He looked at the time as he made his way to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom he heard the water running. _She's taking a shower._ Booth took a deep breath and exited her room.

Brennan turned the water off and listened, thinking she'd heard Booth call her name. When she didn't hear anything else, she exited the shower.

Booth changed out of his suit and threw on his only pair of jeans and a tee. He really needed to buy some clothes and he decided that he'd do that the following day.

"I thought I heard your voice when I was in the shower." Booth was fixing them a meal when Brennan walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw his green and black stripped socks.

"Yeah, you were taking a shower so I…" He pointed to the food he was serving on two plates. "Let's eat." He wagged his eyebrows as he carried the plates to the dinning table.

"Was it good?" Booth asked as he rinsed their plates.

"Yes, you _can_ cook." Brennan complimented and Booth smiled. She asked him if he'd already talk with Rebecca.

"Yes. She's going to call me once she picks up Parker. He doesn't have any clothes here and he's gotta pack a bag." He answered her question as they walked to sit on her couch.

"Bones?" He waited until he was sure she was listening to him. "How are we going to…" Booth took a second, trying to get his words right. "Okay. There's a baby. Our baby." They shared a smile. "You know that I'm not here just because of the baby, right?" He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Of course not. There was a fire at your place." Booth stared at her in shock. "What?" Brennan asked when she saw the look on his face. "Oh, you weren't being literal."

"Okay, Bones." He chuckled softly. "This might not be easy. I was in a relationship when we…" He did a hand gesture to indicate the time they had been together.

"We had sex…" Booth shook his head and Brennan thought he was crying. "Why are you crying?" He raised his head to look at her but he was laughing softly.

"Wow, Bones. At this rate we're never going to finish this talk." He pulled her closer to him, keeping an arm draped over her shoulders. "Look we shared a connection that day, a connection that turned into our baby." Brennan had that look that said she was going to correct him. "I know, I know." He added before she could say what he knew she was itching to say.

It felt like they had been talking forever and had barely scratched the surface of what they needed to say. Things hadn't happened ideally, but they had happened. They were going to have a baby and there were feeling between them that called their attention. They were going to work at them, for them and the baby.

"So, it's settled, right? We're going to work at _us_. For us and the baby." Booth waited to hear what she had to say.

"Yes, because we're the center…"

"And the center must hold." He finished for her. They were sharing a look and a smile when Booth's phone rang.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Booth couldn't believe they'd been talking for such a long time. "Wanna come with?" Booth asked, knowing that Parker was going to flip when he saw her. Brennan's eyes light up, grateful to go out of her apartment.

"Are you going to tell Parker about my pregnancy?" Brennan knew that the boy deserved to know that Booth was going to be a dad again.

"Yes." Booth turned to look at her when he stopped for a red light.

"Do you want me to be there when you talk to him?" Booth smiled at her offer.

"I want to talk to him first. Father to son. 'Kay?" Brennan understood what he was getting at and nodded.

"Dad!" Parker was excited that he was going to spend the weekend with his dad after all. "Bones!" He was surprised to see her and not his dad's girlfriend.

B&B

After dinner Booth and Brennan had listened to Parker's tale of his week at school. Booth wanted to talk to his son about the baby and his squeeze to Brennan's hand told her what he needed.

"Good night, Parker." Brennan said as she rose from the couch.

"Good night, Bones." Parker gave her a hug and a kiss before she walked to her room.

Booth had explained, as best as he could, how things were. Parker had listened, paying close attention to his dad and saving the questions for the end.

"You're not going to say anything, Parks?" Booth asked, needing to know how his son was going to take things. Perhaps he should have asked Gordon Gordon for some hints on how to break it to Parker. Booth didn't want to confuse his son.

"It sucks that your place burned down." Booth waited, knowing that Parker still wanted to say more. "So, Mary wasn't pregnant?" Booth shook his head 'no'. "That's messed up. That she was lying to you."

"Is that all you have to say?" Booth asked, hating that he felt so inept at talking with his son at the moment.

"Well, I only liked Mary because you liked her. She wasn't very nice. Bones should have been your girlfriend from the start." Parker had known his dad liked Brennan from way before and he didn't understand why his dad had gotten another woman to be his girlfriend. "Bones is nice." Parker gave his dad a hug. Now that he knew that his little brother or sister was coming from Brennan, Parker was really excited. He knew that Brennan would let him be around his baby brother or sister. He was going to be a good big brother.

Parker had waited until his dad fell asleep before slipping out of the bed. He slowly made his way to Brennan's room. Her door was cracked open and Parker knocked lightly.

"Are you awake, Bones?" Brennan was on her laptop and raised her gaze from the screen to look at Parker. Seeing that she was not asleep, Parker didn't wait for an answer and approached the bed. "Can I?" He pointed to the bed and Brennan nodded. He settled next to her and asked her what she was doing.

"It's for you and your dad." Brennan sat her laptop on her nightstand table and turned her attention to Parker.

"Yeah?" Parker asked and Brennan nodded. "My dad told me that you guys are having a baby." Parker said after a few seconds of silence.

"How does it make you feel?" Brennan didn't want Parker to feel like he was going to be less loved by his father.

"You're awesome and I know you're going to let me spend time with the baby." Parker settled under the covers, turning on his side to look at Brennan. "Are you guys girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Parker's question came out in between yawns. Brennan hadn't answered the boy's question quick enough and when she was about to say something she noticed that the boy was drifting off to sleep.

"Parks?" Booth asked as he turned on his side and padded the bed. He opened one eye and found that he was alone in the bed. He rose from the bed and went in search of his son. It was still night and Booth decided to check the hall bathroom first. The bathroom was empty and Booth walked towards the living room. He saw that Brennan's door was open and decided to look in on her too.

The street lights coming in through the blinds helped him see that his son was asleep on Brennan's bed. He kissed the top of his son's head and took the extra pillow away from his son's head. He walked around the bed and kissed Brennan's cheek. He placed the pillow in front of her and smiled when Brennan hugged the pillow in her sleep. Parker was a kicker at times and the pillow would serve as a buffer.

Booth stopped by the door and watched Brennan and Parker sleep for a few minutes. He slowly closed the door as he made his way back to the guest room. Things were finally beginning to settle down and fall to their place.

**So what did Brennan buy? Any guesses? MMWillow13, you know what it is;)**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Booth and Bones

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and for reading:) sorry for the delay but to compensate this chap's long;) and it has some B&B…well, you'll have to read and find out, lol. I'll be updating my other fics soon.**

**This chapter was made possible by the help provided by MMWillow13 and Hikari-Kayko. Thanks for the suggestions and corrections:)**

**Disclaimer: Even if I forget to state it, Bones belongs to Fox.**

Parker awoke when the smell of breakfast reached him. He opened his eyes and after a few seconds of adjusting, he carefully slipped out of the bed.

"Morning, Dad." Parker greeted as he entered the kitchen. He'd made a detour to the bathroom before walking to the kitchen and he was ready to help on whatever was still needed.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Booth said over his shoulder. _Bones' bed is that good?_ The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Need help?" Parker asked and Booth shook his head no; the food was done. He turned off the stove and served the food on three plates. Parker took one of the plates and walked with Booth to the table. Seeing that it was past nine, Booth went to call Bones.

"Bones?" Booth smiled when he saw that she was still asleep. "Bones." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. Brennan stirred and mumbled something. Booth chuckled softly. "Come on, Bones. Wake up. Breakfast's ready." Brennan groaned and turned to lie on her back. She opened her eyes and stared at Booth. "You feeling okay?" Booth asked with concern.

"Yes." Brennan admitted that his attention and not letting her do much around the house was making her lazy. "But that will end soon." Brennan was just a week away from going back to the Jeffersonian. Booth shook his head as he extended his arms to help her out of bed. She slapped his hands away, stating that she was capable of getting out of bed by herself.

Booth waited until she exited the bathroom to walk with her to the kitchen.

"Hey." Booth tapped her shoulder before they left her room. When she turned he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They shared a smile and she was about to tell him about Parker's question when they heard Parker calling them to hurry up because the food was going to get cold. Booth took her hand in his and walked them to the kitchen.

Breakfast went smoothly for them and Brennan expressed her annoyance at not being allowed to help with clean up.

"Finally!" Brennan's enthusiastic remark made Booth and Parker smile. Brennan stood still in the middle of the sidewalk, enjoying the sun rays that fell on her skin. It felt good to get out of the apartment! Booth needed to buy some more clothing and it was the perfect timing to do so.

B&B

Booth picked three jeans and a couple shirts. They were on their way to the registers to pay when Booth's eyes were caught by some stripy socks. He liked the green and black stripy socks and decided to get a pair. He was looking at another pair when Brennan called his name. She held up a packet of boxer briefs and Booth felt his face redden. Parker stifled a laugh as Booth told Brennan he _could_ pick out his own underwear.

Brennan and Parker left Booth to finish up on his own. Parker asked if he could go to the arcade place there at the mall and Brennan followed.

"Is this enough?" Brennan asked, handing Parker a twenty. Parker nodded, it was more than enough. Brennan sat on a bench right across from the arcade place, where she had a good view of Parker.

Booth had parked near the mall's entrance so that Brennan didn't have to walk very far and decided to take his bags to the SUV before catching up with Brennan and Parker.

"Where are you?" Booth called Brennan's cell when he was finished. Brennan told him where they were and Booth said he'd be there in a few. A store caught his attention as he made his way to the arcade place. He smiled and went inside.

"Parker is still playing?" Booth asked, seating next to her on the bench.

"Yes." Brennan caught the piece of shopping bag sticking out of his jacket. "What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Booth fought not to smile.

"It _is_ something." Brennan was curious and wanted to see what he was trying to hide. Booth smiled as he handed her the small bag.

"I was going to wrap it up." He whined as she looked at the contents of the bag.

"I like these." Brennan had a bright smile on her face as she held the stripy baby socks Booth bought. They shared one of their _moments_ until Parker trotted over to them.

Later, they stopped at a book store and Booth watched amazed as Parker and Brennan looked at books together. They were discussing different books as Booth walked around the place. He stopped when a title of a book caught his attention.

"How to enjoy pregnancy sex." Brennan read the title of the book that caught Booth's attention as she stood next to him. Booth looked around hoping no one, especially Parker, had heard.

"Any louder, Bones?" He asked as he started moving towards another section of books.

"Relaxin, a hormone produced during pregnancy, facilitates the birth process by causing a softening and lengthening of the cervix and pubic symphysis. Relaxin also…" Booth listened as she went on. He turned wide eyes on her when she finished by telling him that said hormone also loosened the joints, promoting flexibility, and leading to some _enjoyable_ sexual situations.

"Bones!" He looked around again; thankful no one was within ear shot. "Do you see where we are?" Okay, the whole flexibility thing was very appealing to test out, but she didn't have to say it while they were at the mall!

"Prude." Brennan teased with laughter as she walked away to find Parker.

The weekend went by quickly and when it was time for Parker to go back to Rebecca's, the boy didn't want to. With a hug for Brennan and Booth, Parker left with his mother.

Their week went by quickly and Booth was a bit bummed out that Brennan was going back to the Jeffersonian. He liked taking care of her and the baby and he knew that he was going to have to keep a close eye on her once she was back at the lab.

Brennan was in her second trimester and Booth was happy to be with her when she went to her appointments. He enjoyed it and loved hearing the baby's heartbeats. He, along with Parker, had been thrilled when Brennan told them about the Doppler she'd gotten for them to listen to the baby's heartbeats at home. Booth and Parker had spent all of an afternoon just listening to the whooshing rhythmic pulses. Booth thanked her for the gift.

B&B

It was Tuesday morning and the partners had a session with Sweets. Booth was dressed and ready to go. Brennan's bedroom door was slightly open and he went in. He stood glued to the floor when he saw Brennan, in all her naked glory, standing next to her bed. They'd been boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of weeks and there'd been kissing and some touching, but naked Bones hadn't been in full sight for Booth. He looked at her belly, adoring the way she looked now that she was pregnant.

His breath caught in his throat when she lifted a leg and placed it on the bed for support as she put on some lotion. Booth followed her hands all the way down and all the way back up. He watched as she repeated the process with the other leg.

Brennan was aware of his gaze on her and she found it extremely arousing. They'd been taking it 'slow' but she was sure they had the initial boyfriend and girlfriend part _down_ and were ready for more. Brennan turned, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. 

"Like what you see?" Brennan asked seductively as she placed her hands on her hips. _Look above the waist! No! That's not helping. Okay, breathe, Seeley._ Booth mentally patted himself on the back as he kept his gaze on her face. Brennan brushed past him and enjoyed his sharp intake of breath.

"Uhmm…" He cleared his throat to speak as she slipped on a pair of panties. "I'll get breakfast started." He managed to say as he turned to leave the room. Brennan smiled wide. _Tonight._ She thought as she finished dressing.

B&B

The partners stared at Sweets. He'd asked Brennan about her pregnancy and when the partners informed him that _Booth_ was the father, Sweets' question had them taken aback.

"You want to know _how_ it happened." Booth growled after a few seconds of taking the psychologist's question in.

"I don't want to know _how_ how…" Sweets began to explain, but stopped short when he saw Booth's glare. "Okay." Sweets decided to take a different approach to this new development for the partners. "You're pregnant." He told Brennan.

"That's been established." Brennan stated in squint mode. Sweets sighed. He could already tell the partners were not going to make the session easy.

Sweets was relieved when their session time was over. He rested his head in hands, finally being able to think properly. _A baby._ He thought as he stood from his seat.

"Do you really think he'll sever our partnership?" Booth asked as the partners entered the elevator.

"Our session is at the same time next week." Brennan stated already knowing that Booth's the only agent she wants to work with.

B&B

That night

Booth and Brennan were seated on her couch. It was getting late and Booth announced it was bedtime. He didn't miss the smile that graced her lips.

"What?" He asked, eyeing her as he stood from the couch. In response she grabbed him by his 'Cocky' belt buckle and pulled him to stand in between her legs. "Bones?" He had a good idea of where this was headed and Jr. was on board. "Are you sure?" He asked even as he watched her undo his belt buckle and work on his pants.

"Hey!" Brennan protested as he brought her up to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands going under her shirt and making their way up her back. They shared a knowing smile as they closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started slow, but within seconds turned passionate.

Booth didn't know how long their kiss had lasted, but when they broke their kiss Brennan had his dress shirt open and half way down his arms. He reluctantly slid his hands from under her shirt and removed his shirt the rest of the way. Brennan placed kisses on his now bare chest as her hands continued to work on his pants. She had his pants along with his boxers pooling by his feet before he even had her shirt half way open. Booth was in socks so it was easy for him to kick the pooled clothing to the side.

Booth caught up quickly and had her clothes on the floor next to his in no time. They both had their arms wrapped around in each other, kissing and caressing as they carefully and surely walked towards the rooms.

Booth moaned, resting his head on her shoulder as her hand closed around him. "Easy." He joked, admitting that he hadn't been intimate with Mary after their moment. He was kissing her neck, his hands roaming her body when he felt her stop what she was doing. He pulled back to look at her and see what was wrong.

"Why?" Brennan didn't understand why he hadn't been intimate with his girlfriend after _they_ were together, but she liked it.

"It felt wrong…like I was cheating on you." She cupped his face in her hands and he watched as she took his lips in a kiss that had them both panting when it ended. Brennan pushed him back into his room, her smile wide and seductive.

Booth took his time, kissing her everywhere; something he hadn't done the first time. Brennan memorized with her touch all his defined and toned muscles. They both enjoyed being fully naked and with _no_ interruptions.

B&B

Booth slowly came to his senses the next morning. Not opening his eyes, he replayed the events from the previous night. The feeling of being joined once again, his lips on her, her lips on him…a satisfied smile adorned his face as he remembered the 'I love you' they shared before dozing off. Booth turned on his side, his arms extending to pull Brennan closer. He cracked one eye open when he didn't feel her on the bed.

"Bones?" He called as he rose from the bed. He was walking to Brennan's bedroom when he heard the ring of his cell from coming from the living room. Sighing, he detoured to the living room.

"Booth." He answered with his voice still thick with sleep. It was Sweets, asking for the partners to meet with him briefly before they started their work day. "We'll be there." Booth flipped his phone shut, tossing it on the couch. He decided to shower and be fully awake before he talked to Brennan. He wondered why she wasn't in bed with him.

Brennan had heard Booth calling her as she exited the bathroom in her bedroom. She waited for Booth to enter her bedroom as she laid out her clothes on her bed. When he didn't enter, Brennan decided to go look for him. She heard the shower running in the hall bathroom and smiled to herself.

Booth was standing under the hot water spray with his face tilted up. He heard her approaching the shower and smiled. He relaxed when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan greeted as she placed a kiss on his neck.

"Morning, Bones." He returned as he laced his fingers with hers. Booth turned to face her admitting that he was wondering what had happened for her to get out of bed.

"Don't worry, Booth. I'm not running away." Her hands ran up and down his back as she spoke.

"Good." Booth admitted, leaning in for a kiss. They enjoyed their non-rushed kiss as the water cascaded on their bodies. It was minutes later that Brennan took Booth's sponge in one hand and his shower gel in the other. She poured some of the gel on his sponge before returning the shower gel to its spot. She enjoyed running the sponge on his chest, abs and thighs.

"That's torture, Bones." He moaned as her hands gave Jr. a 'good morning' greeting. Brennan arched an eyebrow at his statement.

"We need to meet…ahh…with Sweets before I…ohh, yeah…I drop you off at the lab." He knew it was very likely they'd be _running_ in order to meet with Sweets before he dropped her off at the lab, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to run the sponge on her chest, over her breast and belly and below.

**So, it wasn't a TV that Bones bought, but a Doppler to listen to the baby's heartbeats. So, what does Sweets need the partners for before they start their work day? I'll update soon. Reviews are nice:)**


	13. Evaluation

**Yes, it's me againXD I know it's been a long while since I updated this fic. I went through some personal drama that led to a lack of inspiration for this story. But now, I've got MMWillow13 helping me out with this fic:) thanks to those who've read and alerted, seeing those alerts and some reviews in the time of no updates for this fic helped as a reminder to get back to it. **

**Special thanks to MMWillow13 for the immense help:)**

**Disclaimer: No, Bones doesn't belong to me.**

The partners smiled as they entered Sweets' office, glad they were on time after all. They found the psychologist's office empty and decided to sit and wait for him.

"Where is he?" Booth asked annoyed after several minutes of waiting. The partners left the office and headed to Booth's.

Sweets sighed in annoyance as he finally left the copy room. His printer was down and he had to resort to printing in the copy room. As he made his way to his own office he spotted the partners inside of Booth's office.

"I apologize for the wait." Sweets offered as he handed each of the partners a manila folder. The partners shared a look as they each took a folder.

"I can't believe he's giving us one of _these_ to fill out." Booth whined as he angled inside the SUV. He tossed his questionnaire in the back seat as Brennan closed her door. Brennan grinned at the look on Booth's face due to his dislike of having to fill out the questionnaire.

On the drive to the Jeffersonian Brennan scanned over the questions, noting the fact that some of the questions required a lengthy response. Booth stopped in front of the Jeffersonian steps and touched Brennan's arm when she made a move to exit the vehicle.

"Lunch?" He asked and Brennan nodded. He leaned in for a kiss and Brennan placed a hand on his cheek as they shared a brief, but meaningful kiss. He watched her exit the vehicle and walk up the steps. He waited until she was no longer in sight before he drove away.

As Brennan made her way to her office she continued to scan over the questions. Angela spotted her and instantly noticed a difference in her friend. She decided to let Brennan settle in, before she asked her a few vital questions.

"Hello, Sweetie. How are we today?" Angela asked as she took the seat across from Brennan. Brennan's gaze left her computer screen to look at Angela as she returned the greeting and said _they_ were good this morning. "You look relaxed and happy." Angela commented with a grin. "Very happy." Brennan, wanting to share the reason of her relaxed state with her friend told Angela about the step the partners took the previous night. Angela squealed, making a few heads turn to Brennan's open office door. Angela rose from her seat to close the door and have her friend continue with details.

"And this morning too! In the shower!" Angela was way too excited about the news and Brennan watched from the corner of her eye as Cam made her way over to the office. Cam opened the door, looked at Angela and then at Brennan, shook her head and left.

"We should get back to work." Brennan pointed out, returning her gaze to her computer screen.

"Oh, yes." Angela agreed. She walked around the desk and gave her friend a hug. Brennan was initially startled, but welcomed the hug. Angela's eyes landed on a manila folder when they ended the hug. "What's this?" Angela asked, taking the folder and opening it.

"It's a questionnaire Sweets gave us. He has to do an evaluation now that he knows that Booth is the father of my child." Brennan answered as she continued to look at her computer screen.

"Hmm…" Angela returned the folder to the desk, not liking the sound of Sweets having to do an evaluation.

B&B

Booth stopped by the lab to take Brennan out to eat. Angela watched the partners exit the lab, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Ange?" Her husband's question brought Angela out of her thoughts. Angela told Hodgins she was worried about the partners. "Why?" He asked.

"Sweets is evaluating them in order to determine if _'they are fit to work together'_." Angela made air quotes and her displeasure was evident.

"Well, it's part of his job to make an evaluation." Hodgins pointed out.

"Baby boy shrink better not ruin where those two are headed." Hodgins smiled; he knew Angela would give hell to the psychologist if he split the partners up. Hodgins placed a hand on Angela's shoulder and smiled. She caught him smiling at her and returned the smile.

"There are security cameras in the storage closet, people." Cam reminded as she passed them by on her way out of the lab. The two grinned at each other, remembering their times in the storage closet.

Booth smiled as he watched Brennan eat. They were at Founding Fathers having lunch.

"So, what'd you get for number four?" Booth asked as he pushed his plate with fries closer to Brennan. Brennan took a fry and gave him a head shake. Booth pouted as he took a fry. She wasn't going to tell him.

The day went by quickly and Booth was glad the work day was over. He changed out of his suit as Brennan changed out of her clothes. They shared what the rest of their day was like as they ate a simple meal. 

Brennan sat on her couch with a couch pillow on her back and her legs spread out on the couch and with questionnaire in hand. She wanted to get that out of the way and be able to dedicate her time on paperwork for the Jeffersonian. Booth sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch and the back of his head resting on her right thigh. He also has his questionnaire in hand, also wanting to get it over with. After a few minutes of working silently, Booth decided to try his luck one more time and ask Brennan what she answered for one of the questions.

"We're not allowed to compare answers." Brennan reminded him of the instructions_ clearly_ stated at the top of the first page.

"Come on." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Just a little peak?" he asked, sending her his brightest charm smile before placing a kiss on her thigh over the sleep shorts she was wearing.

Brennan laughed softly, "That's not going to work." She had a smile on her face as she returned her gaze to the page she was currently answering.

After a few more minutes of silently working on answering the questions, Booth decided he was done for the time being. He didn't feel like answering any more questions. He rose from his spot on the floor and headed toward the bedroom area. Brennan thought Booth was calling it a night, even if it was still early, but was surprised when he returned shortly after. He settled in the same spot as before; Brennan closed the questionnaire when she felt Booth raise her tank top. She was surprised to see he had the Doppler with him and watched with interest as he settled down listening to the whooshing rhythmic pulses of their baby. With a smile Brennan returned to the last few questions she still needed to answer.

Brennan reached the last question, glad she was going to finally be done with the extensive questionnaire. Brennan read the last question that asked to describe with _one word_ what the meaning of partnership was for her. Brennan didn't have to give a lot of thought to that answer. It was given. She quickly scribbled down her answer: _Booth_.

Brennan closed the questionnaire to find Booth had fallen asleep listening to the baby's heart beats. She watched him for a few minutes, smiling because despite the fact that even if things were bumpy at first they were settling into their new them with ease. Brennan carefully left the couch and padded to her bedroom. She did her usual night time routine before she returned to the living room. She tapped Booth on the shoulder, telling him he shouldn't sleep in that position. He nodded, sending her a smile as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Brennan made sure everything was locked before she headed to Booth's room. She found the guest room empty and wondered if he was in the bathroom. After a few minutes of waiting for him Brennan decided to go in search of Booth. She checked the hall bathroom and also found it empty. She found Booth sound asleep in her bed. She settled under the covers with her back to him and grinned. They were on the right track. She felt him shift closer to her, one arm going around her. Comfortable with the arrangement Brennan fell asleep.

Booth woke up and smiled as he realized he was asleep with Brennan. He sat up, turning on the bedside lamp in order to watch her. He felt peace seeing her relaxed and asleep. He suddenly felt the inspiration to finish up the rest of the questionnaire. He returned to the bed after retrieving his questions from the living room. He didn't see hers on the coffee table and wondered where she'd left it.

Booth worked quickly through the questions, remembering why he sometimes preferred to work late at night. When he reached the last question, he turned to look at Brennan. Smiling he jotted down his answer without having to think about it further: _Bones_. Closing the folder he placed it on the nightstand to his right and turned the bedside lamp off. He cuddled close to Brennan and kissed the back of her neck as he closed his eyes to get some more sleep.

The next morning Brennan awoke to the feel of Booth rubbing a hand across her belly. She placed her hand over his and greeted him good morning. He returned the greeting and kissed her cheek.

They got ready for work and headed out of the apartment.

"I'm finished with the questionnaire." Brennan began as Booth pulled into traffic.

"Me too." He replied and sent her a cheeky grin when she raised her eyebrows.

Sweets was placing his material on his desk when the partners entered the office. "Hey, guys." he greeted them as he eyed them suspiciously for a second.

"We're finished." Booth announced as he and Brennan both handed Sweets their folders. Sweets looked at them surprised and admired the cooperation they were giving him.

"Okay, I will review these." He informed them. As soon as the partners walked out of his office Sweets sat down to review their answers.

It was after lunch and Booth was in his office when an excited Sweets entered his office.

"Can I help you?" Booth asked, curious to know what the kid wanted. Sweets nodded as he took the chair across from Booth's.

B&B

Days later

It was early and the partners were done with breakfast. Booth was rinsing the last dish when there was a knock on the front door. He groaned, knowing who it was.

"Sweets is here!" Booth called as he opened the front door.

"Good morning, Booth." Sweets greeted as Booth closed the door after the psychologist entered the apartment. Booth returned the greeting; he liked the kid, but he didn't like having him stuck to them like a piece of gum. Booth offered Sweets some coffee, but Sweets said he already had coffee. Booth nodded, walking to the bedroom in search of Brennan.

Sweets waited until the partners were ready and headed out of the apartment with them. He watched as Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back.

On the drive to the Jeffersonian Sweets found the partners' discussion of who should take out the trash very_ interesting_.

"It was already dark out, so it's obvious I had to take out the trash." Booth pointed out. Brennan shook her head in the negative.

"I'm capable of taking out a simple bag of trash." Brennan turned in her seat to face Booth. Booth sent Sweets a look through the rearview mirror. Sweets was silently watching them and Booth hated when he remained quiet.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Booth asked, sending him another look.

"Sometimes you hate when I talk." Sweets replied and Booth gave him the 'you're not helping look'. "Okay. Was the trash bag heavy?" Sweets asked.

"No."

"Shut up, Sweets." The partners replied at the same time.

Booth walked with Brennan to her office, needing a file from a previous case. Sweets walked closely behind them before he was intercepted by Angela.

"Hello, Angela." He greeted, knowing that the partners were already inside Brennan's office. Angela didn't return the greeting as she took him by the arm and led him towards the storage closet. "Uh, Angela?" He asked as the artist closed the door once they were inside. "Why are we inside a closet?" He asked.

"You're going to listen to me." Angela pointed a finger at the psychologist. "You're studying Booth and Bren for your own purposes. I don't care what deal you made with them that they're letting you 'study' them, but I want you to have this clear…" Sweets watched the artist, knowing that at the moment not even Caroline Julian was as scary as Angela. "They're working things out _their way_. You better not ruin what they're working on. You gotta do your evaluation? Fine, but don't you dare mess with what they have." Sweets remained silent. It was true. He was done with his evaluation of the partners. It had been several days since he was riding around with the partners, studying their interaction. He nodded and they exited the closet.

"Sweets!" Booth called, searching for the baby duck.

"Coming!" Sweets called as he made his way over to where Booth stood. Angela watched as the agent and the psychologist crossed the lab's double glass doors on their way out. The artist smiled, knowing she made her point clear. She caught a woman employee watching her with wide eyes. Angela turned her gaze to the woman.

"What?" The artist asked the woman. The woman did a palms up gesture, indicating she didn't see anything and hastily continued on her path. "What's her problem?" Angela asked herself as she walked towards her office.

B&B

On their next session with Sweets the partners were informed that the psychologist had already made and submitted his evaluation.

"And?" Booth asked, wondering what the verdict would be. Sweets told them they were to meet with Cullen and Hacker. The partners rose from the couch and exited the office, heading towards Cullen's.

"Come in." Cullen called when Booth knocked on his office door. Booth greeted Cullen and Hacker. Brennan did the same. "Sit down, please." Cullen hid his smile very well as the partners took their seats. "It was brought to our attention the change in your_ status_." He told them that upon review of Sweet's evaluation the decision was unanimous. Booth leaned forward in his seat, holding his breath momentarily as he waited for Cullen to tell them if they were going to keep working together.

Booth closed his office's door and drew the blinds. He turned to face Brennan not being able to hide his smile. The partners were allowed to keep working together. They still had to continue their sessions with Sweets, but the partners didn't care. They were _allowed_ to keep working together.

After a few minutes of taking in the big news, the partners exited Booth's office with the promise to _celebrate_ after work. They were on their way towards the elevators when they crossed Hacker.

"Tempe, congratulations."He gave her a predatory smile and Booth didn't like the way the man was looking Brennan over.

"Thank you, Andrew." Brennan felt Booth place his hand at the small of her back.

"Pregnancy suits you well. You look very beautiful." He complimented. The man was shamelessly flirting with Brennan and Booth didn't like it. He knew the man had only gone along with the decision of not severing their partnership so he could continue to look good thanks to the high case solving rate they had.

"Oh, would you look at that. The texts are flying in. Bones needs to get back to the lab." Booth had Brennan's cell phone in his hand and waved it as he moved forward with Brennan. Hacker watched them for a few seconds before he retreated to his office.

Cullen smiled as he watched the interaction. He laughed softly when he heard Brennan say _'it doesn't say text'_. The partners disappeared when they rounded the corner to the elevators and Cullen nodded to himself. He had always thought those two would get together some day and he was glad it finally happened. He knew those two could keep it professional in their line of work.


	14. Softer

**Thanks for still sticking with me on this one. Back to updating regularly thanks to the awesome job MMWillow13 is doing of looking over my chaps:) can't say thanks enoughXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, sadly…**

"Wow, Sweetie." Angela commented as she entered Brennan's office. Brennan sent her friend a smile and informed her of her continued partnership with Booth. "Yes, congrats!" Angela hugged Brennan, allowing a slip up in the process.

"What worked?" Brennan questioned, sitting on her desk chair.

"Uhmm..." Angela bit her lower lip, because she was aware that her friend would not be happy with what she did. Angela sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell her friend. "I had a _talk_ with Sweets." Brennan gave her friend another look, imagining the _talk_ the artist gave him.

B&B

Later that day

Booth closed the front door after himself with a wide smile in place. They were going to keep working together. Sure, for a good long while Brennan wasn't going to be with him out in the field, but they were still going to work the cases together.

He followed Brennan into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm happy." He stated before she commented. "We get to keep working together." He nuzzled her neck, swaying them lightly. "That's one less thing to have on our minds." He admitted, liking that that was out of the way. "Parker's coming over for the weekend." Booth continued, "And you and the baby are moving along just fine." Booth took in a deep breath, liking how smooth things were going so far.

B&B

It was Friday night and Brennan was seated on her couch with her legs spread out in front of her. It was becoming her favorite spot to settle in. She was engrossed in the book she was reading. She'd been contemplating home birth for a few months now, but still hadn't mentioned it to Booth.

"Hey!" Brennan protested when Booth took the book away. He had it raised in the air away from her reach.

"You should be in bed getting ready to go to sleep." He reminded, not bothering to read the title of the book she was reading. He figured it was something anthropological. Brennan gave him the 'you can't make go to sleep' look. Booth laughed softly; Parker tried that on him at times.

"Give me the book." Brennan extended a hand, not moving from her spot on the couch. Booth shook his head no, wanting her to get some rest. Booth was standing in front of her and Brennan had the perfect way to get him to give up the book.

"Bones!" He couldn't believe Brennan had him by the balls, literally. Brennan smiled, asking for the _second time_ for him to hand her back the book. Booth shrugged a shoulder, "It doesn't hurt. It's more of a caress." His joke backfired on him and he had to close his eyes and clench his jaw as Brennan's grip on him became fuller.

"Thank you." Brennan took the book from him as she stood from the couch. Booth's hands instantly cupped the affected area and Brennan felt bad, but just a little bit. She'd asked for the book nicely.

Booth watched as she walked to her bedroom and he shook his head slightly. _Okay, no more taking books away from Bones._ He told himself as he slowly walked to the guest room.

He found Parker getting ready for bed and gave his son a good night kiss and hug. He told the boy he'd be back in a few minutes, that he was going to check up on Brennan.

Brennan was seated on her bed with her back resting on pillows. She looked up from the book when she heard Booth enter the bedroom. He was rubbing _the boys_, as he called them, as he walked closer to the bed.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Brennan stated, licking her lips without being able to help it.

"They're still a bit uncomfortable." He answered half jokingly in response to her comment and stopped short when his gaze met hers. He watched as her eyes darkened. She shot him a playful smile. His hand stopped mid caress and he stared back. The moment was heavy and he knew she was removing his clothes with her eyes. "Bones…" He chocked out unable to tear his gaze from hers.

"Yes, Booth?" She asked playing innocent. Booth was silent; wanting nothing more than to kiss her and _fulfill_ whatever thought was crossing her mind at the moment. He was about to take a step forward when he heard Parker enter the room.

"Goodnight, Bones." Parker walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He gave her belly a soft pat, wishing the baby a good night too. The boy turned to Booth and asked, "Dad, are you sleeping with Bones?"

"What?" Booth shrieked, his mind was still someplace else. Brennan grinned at his obvious shock at the question.

"Yes, since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Are you sleeping here with her or with me?" The boy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh." Booth breathed out a sigh of relief as he told the child he was planning to sleep with him since they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. The boy said it was 'cool' with him and Booth nodded.

"Goodnight, Parker." Brennan and the boy shared another hug before the boy rose from the bed.

B&B

The next morning Booth rolled out of bed and went in search of Brennan. He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter as she ate a celery stick smeared with peanut butter.

"That's gross." Booth commented after giving her a good morning greeting and placing a hand on her belly.

"It's quite good." Brennan offered him some but Booth shook his head no.

"Celery with peanut butter should be illegal." He joked as he opened the refrigerator in search of something to drink. He took out a pitcher with water and as he served himself a glass he noticed the way she was looking at him. Her tongue darted out to lick some of the peanut butter off the celery stick as she eyed him up and down.

"Really good." She winked at him and Booth understood the double meaning behind her words. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose and he was more than up and ready to go there…

"Hi." Parker rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. Booth turned to face the refrigerator and returned the pitcher to its place. He sent his son a smile over his shoulder as he pretended he was searching for something else in the refrigerator.

The day was mostly spent in Brennan's apartment, but they enjoyed the time to just sit and relax.

"Parker asked if he could attend my next doctor visit. I told him I have a sonogram appointment this week." Brennan sat on the couch with Booth. Booth nodded; he'd heard Parker when he asked Brennan.

"I can talk to Rebecca, but I don't know if she's going to agree." Booth sighed, knowing Rebecca was probably going to go anal on him when he brought the subject up.

"I'll ask her." Brennan jumped in, knowing that Parker really wanted to be there for the appointment. Booth eyed her for a moment, contemplating how that talk would go down. He grimaced at the thought.

B&B

Sunday afternoon

"Look, I can talk to her." Booth whispered to Brennan as they walked to the front door of Rebecca's house. Parker used his key to open the door and waved the partners inside.

"Mom!" Parker called and Rebecca appeared on the stairs a moment later. She gave her son a hug and a nod to the partners. "Bones wants to ask you something." Parker winked at Brennan before making himself scarce.

Brennan explained the situation to Rebecca. "Booth and I can pick Parker up from school and drop him off here after the appointment. Your schedule will by no means be affected by this." Booth was awed at his favorite squint's approach. He knew Rebecca was _special_ when it came to her schedule and Brennan had nailed it.

Rebecca eyed the partners for a minute. Parker has known Brennan since he was four and Rebecca knew that if this whole _situation_ with Booth had been with any other woman, she wouldn't have allowed Parker anywhere near that potential disaster. Rebecca had been worried the instant she found out about Brennan carrying Booth's child and his breakup with his girlfriend. She'd feared Parker would wound up hurt and confused, but she had to admit that whatever the partners were doing was working.

"Ha! She agreed. I didn't think she'd agree." Booth shook his head with a smile as he turned the key in the ignition. Brennan just gave him a smile as he pulled into traffic.

"You know, I think it has to do with you being pregnant." Booth commented on the drive.

"What do you mean?" Brennan eyed him funny, wondering what he meant.

"Well, yeah…you know how sometimes there's a person you just can't stand and if you or that person is pregnant you feel different about them?" He turned to look at her when he stopped for a red light. Brennan gave him wide eyes.

"Are you implying I _annoyed_ Rebecca?"

"Ehh, no." Booth made a face; he'd said the wrong thing. He remembered that when Rebecca was pregnant she would give him crap over the smallest thing he said that wasn't of her liking. Brennan laughed and Booth shot her a quick sideways glance. She really didn't care if she annoyed Rebecca, she rarely saw the woman…although now that she was the mother of Parker's sibling, she was going to have to have more contact with the woman…

"I don't think Rebecca hates you or finds you annoying." Booth added when he parked the SUV in Brennan's building lot. "I was just trying to say that she's _softer_ for you since you're pregnant."

"I don't need special treatment from others just because I'm pregnant." Brennan stated, not liking being treated as if she was incapable of doing things because of her state. Brennan exited the vehicle and Booth quickly followed.

"I know you're still capable of doing things by yourself." He told her as he punched the number for her floor. "Look, I think we're on the wrong side of this talk, 'kay?" He draped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his side. "The point is that you got her to say 'yes' and you've made Parker and I very happy." He gave her a full smile as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. Brennan returned the smile, knowing she'd made the Booth boys happy.

**Reviews are nice:)**


End file.
